Bitemarks And Bloodstains
by MaggieMay21
Summary: A hunt goes about as wrong as it can go, and the boys have to make some lifestyle adjustments. They now knew they couldn't look at their job in just black and white.
1. Bitten

**_Bitemarks And Bloodstains_**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Sam and Dean have been following the trail of a very destructive werewolf for three nights. It was a slippery bastard. It was smart, and knew what they were up to. Sam and Dean began to worry, they only had four more nights to track this beast down and pump it full of silver.

They've been in Dillon Montana for five days already with no luck. They didn't even know what the werewolf looked like. If it was male, female. Nothing. All they knew was that last month the week before the full moon, people would go missing, and then a few days later were found with their hearts ripped out of their chests.

Now, Sam and Dean were just leaving the latest victims' apartment. Her name was Sadie Monroe, a college student on summer vacation. Apparently, she was walking home from a bar two nights ago, and was never seen again. Until this morning anyway, the landlord was taking out her trash when she smelled rotting flesh coming from the dumpster. She called the township, and they came to investigate; finding twenty one year old Sadie Monroe with a gaping bleeding hole in her chest.

As they made their way to the Impala, they talked about this particularly frustrating case. "Maybe it's a new breed," Dean joked, "a werewolf ghost." Sam had rolled his eyes at the comment. "Not likely." He replied.

Dean had made his way to the drivers' door, and Sam to the passengers' when he suddenly heard a trash can fall over. Sam pulled his hand away from the handle and signaled for his brothers' attention. Dean must have heard it too because he was looking in the direction the noise came from.

Sam pulled his handgun from his waistband and clicked the safety off. He held it in front of him defensively, and Dean did the same. Dean made his way in front of his brother, and walked to the mouth of the alleyway with Sam at his heel.

They froze and nodded at each other once. Then they ran into the alleyway toward the knocked over trashcan. Dean pointed his gun at the can, and then to his left, and then to his right. There was nothing in site. Sam kept his eyes on his brother, but never lowered his gun.

Dean sighed and clicked the safety back on his pistol, and placed it back in his waistband. He looked at Sam with a warning glance and mouthed, "Cover me." Sam nodded, and then shifted his eyes all around the alleyway.

Dean knelt down in the pavement, and lowered his head to the mouth of the fallen can.

He jumped slightly when a white cat hissed at him, and then ran off. "Holy –"

Sam couldn't help but lower his gun, and then burst into a fit of laughter. Dean grunted as he made his way to his feet. "Ha, ha." He said mockingly.

Suddenly, there was a low inhuman growl coming from behind Sam. He froze as Dean made his way for his gun. Sam never had time to think; the werewolf flashed at the back of his neck, and then kicked his legs right from under him. He toppled over, but rolled onto his back quickly so he could see his attacker.

She was an older woman, possibly in her early thirties. She had short red hair, and her eyes were indeed animalistic in the sense that they were blue, with the irises outlined in black, and her pupils were vertical slits. Almost like a cat. Her fingernails were long, and sharpened, they curved at the end which made them look more like claws. Her teeth were elongated, and sharpened into fangs.

She roared as Dean shot her in the shoulder. She grabbed at the injured arm, and then sneered. She suddenly pounced on Dean, and knocked him on the pavement. She pried his gun from his fingers, and then tossed it away.

This gave Sam enough time to grab for his own gun and point it at her. Unfortunately he couldn't get a clear shot, and he didn't want to take the chance while she was on his brother.

So he went for plan B.

He made his way to his feet, and grabbed at the back of his neck where she had slashed his skin. He pulled his hand away and sure enough his blood was on his hands. He then began rubbing his blood up and down his other arm. Never once letting go of his gun.

"Hey!" Sam cried to get her attention. It worked as her breath hitched, and her head turned toward Sam. She smelled his blood, and he knew it. She eyed Sam's piece warily, but then she rolled off Dean with lightning speed, and pounced on Sam with a roar before he could even ready his gun. As he toppled over, his gun fell from his hands, and skidded to Dean's side. "Damn!" He swore. The werewolf seemed pleased.

She opened her mouth, and roared with pride as she eyed her prey beneath her.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he grabbed for his brothers' gun.

The werewolf lowered her head, and Sam raised his arms over his face protectively. He nearly screamed from the pain as her fangs sunk into the flesh of his arm. A groan escaped his throat, and then a loud 'bang' was heard.

She pulled away from Sam as the shot was heard, but that was the wrong move because that was only a distraction shot. As she raised her head, Dean quickly took aim, and shot her right between the eyes.

She roared, and then convulsed as she fell on top of Sam.

Sam was in shock, he couldn't put together any real thoughts. This hunt had just gone as bad as it could possibly get.

Dean crouched beside Sam, and then shoved the dead werewolf off his brother, and then pulled him into a sitting position. "Sam, you okay?" Dean questioned cautiously as he saw his brothers' bloody not wounded arm, and then his bloody wounded arm.

"D-Dean." Sam stammered, as he held his wounded arm. "Sh-She bit me."

Dean eyed the bleeding wound on his brothers' arm, and then it clicked in his mind what this meant. He looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

Sam was so screwed.

* * *

_Story number 2! Haha. First werewolf fic. Lemmie know what you think. _


	2. Bargain

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Sam stammered into another crappy motel room with Dean holding him by the shoulders to steady him. Dean kicked the door closed behind them, and then plopped Sam down on his bed. Sam dropped with a loud groan.

He was feeling lightheaded, and dizzy. He wished the room would stop spinning. Every part of his body ached, it felt like when you use a certain muscle for too long, and then you get that burn. Picture that, all over your body.

He just wanted to lie down and sleep for a year, but Dean propped him up against the headboard. "Don't sleep yet," Dean ordered shakily. "I gotta clean your arms."

Sam started to stare off into space with a glazed look in his eyes. Dean knew Sam wasn't with him at the moment.

Dean rushed to the bathroom, and grabbed the first-aid kit, and then rushed back to his bothers' side. He analyzed the wound on his brothers' arm and sighed with relief. At least it didn't need stitches.

He pulled out a washcloth, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He poured a bit of the peroxide on the cloth, and then began to wipe Sam's arms clean.

When he got to the wound he whispered, "Sorry Sammy." And then proceeded to clean that as well. That burning got Sam to come back to his mind. He stared at the figure in front of him that he assumed was his brother. "What're…you doin'?"

Dean looked up at Sam and sighed, "Cleaning." He said simply. Sam nodded feverishly, and then his head fell limp on his shoulders. It was too heavy to hold up.

As soon as Sam's arms were cleaned off, Dean placed the bottle of peroxide back into the first-aid kit, and then placed it on the floor by the bed. He then pulled Sam's shoes off and threw them on the ground.

He knew helping his brother get dressed for bed was a lost cause, so he only laid Sam down on the bed, and placed his head delicately on the pillow.

Sam groaned, and then managed to roll over onto his stomach and fall asleep.

Dean looked down at his brother, and then began to think about his options. Lycanthrope had no cure, they had found that out the hard way with Madison a few weeks ago. And Dean knew with every fiber of his being that killing his brother was definitely not an option. Even though his father had warned him that day might come, he knew he could never go through with it.

Dean sighed as he reached into his pants pocket for his phone and dialed an old friend. It rang once, and then twice, "Hello?" came a tired gruff old voice. "Bobby?" Dean questioned with relief.

**xXx**

The next morning was strange for Sam. He knew Dean was awake, and standing outside the motel room. He wasn't talking or anything to give away his position, and Sam didn't even have his eyes open yet.

Sam pried his eyes open in shock when he realized he knew his brother was outside because he could smell him.

Sam sat bolt up in his bed, and looked around the room. He vision now being more defined. He then noticed something that scared him further. In what seemed like a quiet motel room in the morning, really seemed to be a lot busier to him this morning. He heard a small mouse scurrying behind the television set. He smelled its' blood, and heard its fast-paced heart beat. He heard the faucets in the bathroom _drip, drip, drip._

He held his head, as suddenly memories from the previous night came crashing into his mind. He was bitten, and he knew there was no cure. He sighed out loud. He knew Dean didn't want to face it, but Sam felt he couldn't live this way. Killing people mercilessly, for his own means of survival? It didn't seem worth it.

Dean made his way back into the room after being alone with his thoughts for a few moments. He closed and locked the door behind him, and then looked up and saw his brothers' puppy dog hazel eyes staring him in the face. And with that look, Dean knew what was coming.

"How ya feelin' Sammy?" Dean asked sounding concerned. Sam shrugged, and then swung his legs over the side of the bed to face his brother.

"Dean…you know what we have to do, right?" Sam questioned a little sadly.

Dean shook his head, and then walked over the kitchenette. He pulled out a mug, and then faced his brother. "I'm not killing you." He then proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Sam shrugged, and then swallowed the lump in his throat. "I can do it myself man. You don't have to, it's fine."

Dean walked over to his own bed with his cup of coffee in his hands; he sat down facing his brother with a look of disbelief on his face. "No, come on. I already called Bobby. I told him we would be there by the end of the week."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on! There's no cure! We've been through everything, we've tried everything. There's nothing we can do…it's over. And uh…even if we do shove off today, making our way to Bobby's you're forgetting that…tonight." Sam swallowed again. He couldn't bring himself to say what would happen to him tonight. He and his brother knew all too well.

Dean shrugged. "I can lock you up."

Sam chuckled dryly. "And if I bust out?"

Dean shrugged again. "Don't worry so much. You won't."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really, and you know this for sure? How?" He demanded.

Dean pulled out a small chain from his coat pocket, and then placed it on the nightstand between the two beds. Sam eyed it warily. Instinct told him to bolt for the door as soon as that chain came into view, but he had more control than that.

"Silver?" Sam questioned.

Dean nodded. "I'll put this around your neck, and you'll be too weak to fight through the chains."

Sam sighed; he would have thought this was a great plan if _he_ wasn't the one they were talking about chaining up. But he also knew his brother wouldn't kill him…or let him kill himself.

Sam shook his head in defeat. "Fine…but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If…if one night I do ever bust loose, and I kill someone…either you kill me, or you let me do it. Got it?" He bargained nervously.

Dean sighed, and then nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

_If you couldnt already guess, this is based in season 2. haha. But all the information about this story is on my profile. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Changing

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Sam and Dean had spent a majority of the day driving through Montana trying to make their way to South Dakota to get to Bobby's. However, when they noticed it was getting late they had to pull off into a motel to get some sleep. Under normal circumstances Dean would have kept driving, but tonight he had to chain Sam up.

Now, in the late afternoon/early evening, Sam and Dean were sitting on each of their beds. Dean's phone was open, and sitting on the nightstand between the two beds with Bobby on speaker. They were discussing the topic at hand.

Sam sighed and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He was visibly frustrated. "So what do we know about werewolves?" He asked halfheartedly.

They heard a sigh over the phone, and then Bobby's voice. _"Just a bunch of the basics, and some symptoms I got from this old text book. How ya feelin' Sam?"_

Sam sighed again, and then closed his eyes. He was feeling rather irritated to be completely honest. And the back of his neck was prickling. He felt the turn coming on, but he remained silent about that. He opened his eyes, and then shrugged. "I feel fine." He lied.

Dean rolled his eyes at the comment, and then rubbed his face. "Which of course means, he's anything, _but_." Dean said with a sad smile.

Sam shot him a death glare.

Bobby let out a light chuckle. _"Well, says here that before the cursed one changes, they'll be…well to put it in plain English, they'll be angry."_

Dean nodded, "Yup that sounds like him alright."

"I'm fine!" Sam snapped. Dean rolled his eyes again. All Sam just did with that little outburst was proving his point.

"What else, Bobby?" Dean questioned.

Bobby sighed loudly. _"Uh…this book sorta glosses things over, but it basically says he'll be hungry…for meat."_

Sam gulped. Whatever book Bobby was getting this information from was right on point. It scared him how accurate this was. He had three bacon hamburgers only a half hour ago, rare of course, and now he was starting to get the familiar hunger pangs.

"I'd say so," Dean said with a half smile, "I mean he had three rare bacon hamburgers a half hour ago."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was just announcing his private life, it was more than irritating.

_"Hmm…also says here that some werewolves have control of themselves…in both forms."_

Dean sat bolt up at that, and then looked at the phone on the nightstand. "What do you mean?"

Bobby sighed again. _"Yea…I mean it's gotta be really hard to do, but there are the ones that we're used to; the ones who know that they're werewolves, and then gain a little control around the full moon. They still kill folks, but that's 'cause the moon makes them insane. It aint really their fault, but these werewolves can also sometimes tap into the change whenever they want. They don't need the week before the full moon to turn."_

Bobby paused, and then took a deep breath before continuing. _"Then there's the ones…like your friend you told me about. Who have no idea that they're going around killing people. Those are the ones that have no control, and most likely turn when they're asleep." _

Deans' brow furrowed, "Are there any cases of werewolves that can control this thing…but don't go nuts?"

_"About a couple dozen, and I'm sure Sam can do that. I'm sure he can control himself even in that…form."_

Dean nodded with a solemn look on his face. "Yea me too."

Sam groaned, and Dean's head snapped up in his direction. His jaw opened at the site of his brother. His face and neck were covered with a thick layer of sweat, and his gray t-shirt was almost soaked through. He started shaking, and then he looked up at Dean.

"Damn it!" Dean swore.

_"What is it?"_ Bobby asked nervously.

Dean looked outside and saw the sun had indeed gone down. "Sam's turning!"

Dean pulled the silver chain from his pocket, and then wrapped it around his brothers' neck. Sam screamed as the chain made contact with his skin. "G-Get it _OFF_!" Sam cried, as his back arched off the bed.

Dean ran over to his duffel bag that was by the door, and then started to rummage through it. When he pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, he dropped the bag, and then ran back to his brothers' side. He slipped both cuffs over each of Sam's wrists, and then cuffed the bedposts with the other end of them above his brothers' head.

Sam pulled feverishly at the cuffs, and then growled a low animalistic growl. Dean looked at his brother in shock as his fingernails pointed and grew steadily into claws. He saw how his brothers' gentle hazel puppy dog eyes hardened and turned ice blue and his pupils began to narrow into vertical slits, and then a black rim around the irises making them even more intense, more dangerous. Then there were his teeth that were steadily growing and sharpening into fangs.

Dean watched his brother turn into a perfect killing machine.

Sam roared and howled as he began shaking his head as he attempted to get the silver chain off his body. He then stopped when he saw Dean, who was looking back at him.

Sam cocked his head, and looked at Dean like he was trying to remember something. Like he's met this person before, but couldn't really place the name.

_"Dean? Ya there?"_ Bobby asked nervously. Dean had almost forgotten he had Bobby on the phone. "Y-yea." Dean answered shakily.

At the sound of Bobby's voice, the beast on the bed roared a loud inhuman roar and gazed at the phone on the nightstand. Sam then started to buck his body off the bed.

_"Get him somethin' to eat!"_ Bobby ordered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Like what? I don't think they sell human hearts at butcher shops!"

_"Get him some raw meat er somethin'! He has to eat or he'll starve!"_

"Okay there's two things wrong there," Dean said in a cocky tone, "One, he just ate a half hour ago! He won't starve! And two, won't he get like salmonella if he eats raw meat?"

_"Damn it Dean, no! His metabolism is different now…get him food now! And no, a werewolf's stomach is meant to hold raw meat ya idjit!"_

Sam pierced Dean with the angriest gaze he'd ever seen on that face. He had to ignore it though. Dean made his way to the fridge, opened it, and then pulled out the pound of raw hamburger. He slammed the fridge door closed, and then made his way back to his brother.

Apparent Sam could smell the meat under the plastic wrap because now he was full on howling, and balling his hands into fists. However his claws didn't really allow that, every time his fists would ball up, his claws cut into his palms.

Dean pulled the plastic wrap off the meat, and then started throwing small chunks of it into his brothers' mouth. He didn't want to bring himself close enough to get bitten. He shuddered at the thought.

As soon as the first tiny ball of raw bleeding meat landed in Sam's mouth, he quieted. He chewed with an open mouth, like any animal, but he had stopped growling at least.

_"What's happening?"_ Bobby whispered.

Sam's head snapped in the direction of the phone, and then snarled. Dean tossed another ball of raw meat into Sam's mouth to quiet him. "He's eating."

When Sam was done with the second ball of meat, he stared up at Dean expectantly. He didn't growl, or make any noise, he just stared. Dean pulled another small chunk from the tray and balled it up. To his surprise, Sam opened his mouth. He knew it was coming. Dean gave him a half smile, and tossed the ball into his brothers' mouth.

_"Dean, I'm gonna hang up now. I'll see you two tomorrow alright?"_ Bobby whispered.

Again to Dean's surprise, Sam didn't even look at the phone anymore. He didn't make any noises at it. He just stared at Dean expectantly. "Alright Bobby, thanks." Dean then slowly made his way to the nightstand, so he didn't startle the animal on the bed. When he reached the phone, he clicked it shut, and then shoved it in his pocket.

He looked down at Sam, who now cocked his head looking back at him. Dean then balled up another piece of meat, and the werewolf opened its mouth wide. Dean tossed the meat, and watched as his brother chewed and swallowed the meat.

Dean sighed as he looked at his little brother. What were they going to do?


	4. Missing Pieces

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Sam woke up the following morning because of a horribly bright light on his face. He could see the orange of the light from beneath his eyelids. He tried to cover his face with his arm, but he found it was raised above his head, and seemed to be chained there. Sam cracked his eyes open, and saw that the horrible light was coming from the morning sun cracking through the blinds, directly onto his face.

Sam turned his head in the other direction, and then opened his eyes completely. The first thing he saw was Dean's empty bed, but knew he was in the shower from the strong scent of soap that came through the cracks under the bathroom door, and heard the sound of water running.

Sam looked up and saw his arms were chained to the bedposts. What happened last night? Then, as if on cue, the memories came flooding back to him. The hunger, the random heat, the silver chain around his neck, and then fog. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; he also seemed to remember his brother tossing chunks of raw meat into his mouth. What was that about?

Then, the sound of running water stopped with a loud squeak that made Sam cringe. Then he listened as Dean's bare feet padded through the bathroom.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and Dean stepped out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist; a cloud of steam following behind him. He took two steps from the bathroom, and saw Sam staring at him with a confused look.

Sam swallowed hard when he saw his brother. He thought the weird cannibalistic hunger was just a onetime deal, it wasn't. He heard Dean's heartbeat, and nearly lost himself in the even tempo.

"Sam?" Dean questioned. His game face intact as he walked over to his bed to reach the duffel bag on his pillow. "You with me?" He then stared rummaging through the cluttered mess in the bag for something to wear.

Dean's voice pulled him out of his slight hypnosis with a start. He nodded, and then replied, "Yea. Wanna let me out?"

Dean nodded as he tossed a pair of jeans onto the bed. He then pulled the small set of keys from the nightstand, and then proceeded to let Sam loose.

The second the cuffs were off his wrists, Sam sat bolt up. He then swung his legs over the side of the bed and he sighed. "So what's the plan for today?"

Dean shrugged as he turned back to his duffel bag. "Head out in about a half hour. Figure we'll make it to Bobby's by three…maybe four this afternoon?"

Sam nodded. "Good plan."

"First, we need to get some breakfast. How bout it wolf boy?" Dean joked, still not looking Sam in the eye.

Sam chuckled dryly. "Sure, Dean."

Sam then sighed; he knew that things were getting awkward between them.

**xXx**

They had stopped for breakfast at some diner in the middle of nowhere. At first Dean was a little worried because he had ordered a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich; Sam ordered nothing. Bobby had told him that werewolves had larger appetites then humans. He had complained to Sam that he needed to eat, but he had said that he had it covered if Dean was willing to stop at the grocery store out of town. Dean had nodded, and then bit into his sandwich.

After Dean had eaten, they made their way to the small grocery store Sam was talking about. Dean stayed in the car with his music blaring, and Sam went inside.

Twenty minutes later, Sam came out of the store with a large bag in his hand. When he sat in the passenger seat, and shut the door, he immediately began rummaging through the bag. Dean stared at him with a worried expression. He wondered if Sam was going to be okay. Madison hadn't acted this way.

To his horror, he watched as Sam pulled out packet of raw steak. He tore through the plastic barrier, and then plummeted into the raw bloody mess. He had lapped at the blood with his tongue, and then bit into the meat with a pleasured moan.

Dean tried his best not to look, but it was indeed very disturbing. So he put the car in 'drive', and then zoomed out of the parking lot.

By mid-afternoon, and Sam and Dean made it safely to Bobby's house. They now sat in Bobby's study with books on their laps, Bobby was skimming through some old print outs. Their conversation was light.

Dean couldn't help but glance at Sam every once in a while. His brother was acting so off. Granted, the whole werewolf thing gave him a pretty good excuse, but this was different. Sam wouldn't look Dean in the eye, and even when they were in the car, he had to keep the window open. He wondered if he smelled bad or something. Even now Sam was sitting on the other side of the room from him and Bobby. It was concerning, and a little offensive.

Sam could smell it, hear it, practically taste it. Blood, meat. Food. Coming from his brother, his own flesh and blood. And Bobby. He kept his breathing slow so he didn't accidently inhale their scent, and tried to ignore the sounds of their nervous hearts. He swallowed hard, and tried to concentrate on the open book in his lap.

Bobby placed his papers on his desk, and then took in a loud breath. He looked over at Sam hesitantly. "Sam?"

Sam shook his head, and then turned his gaze up toward Bobby and Dean. Still not looking them in the eyes. "Yea?"

"You remember anything about last night? Anything at all, after you…turned?"

Sam shrugged, and then scratched his head. "Ah…I remember Dean…tossing raw meat at my face. That's about it."

Bobby nodded, and then picked the papers back up. "Alright, this is good."

"How?" Dean questioned.

Bobby shrugged. "Says here, werewolves don't usually remember anything about their…night activities. I think Sam here is trying to remember, trying to control this. Just keep it up kid."

Sam nodded, and then looked back down at his book. Dean then stood up and walked over to Sam. "Alright, what's your deal?"

Sam looked up suddenly, "I dunno what you mean."

"You won't look at us…you can't stand to be around me for more than a few seconds. Come on! Tell me, we can't help you unless we know what's going through your head."

Sam sighed. He knew they were right. "I-I…I can smell you guys."

Dean shook his head, and furrowed his brows. "Come again?"

"You guys smell…good." Sam hesitated.

"Uh…thanks..?" Dean replied confusedly.

"Dean!" Bobby exclaimed. It was obvious that he understood.

"I mean," Sam tried to clarify, "your meat…it smells _so_ good. Like…food."

"Oh." Dean said nervously. Realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"What do we do Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged, "I dunno! I've never heard of anything like this! Usually the heightened senses don't follow into the human part of the mind."

"Well Sam is a bit psychic…maybe that might have something to do with it?" Dean questioned, looking at Sam.

Sam shrugged. Bobby just shook his head, "Maybe…maybe not. This is so frustrating when you don't have all the pieces."

"Yea you're telling me." Sam replied with a half smile.

Sam gave a slight twitch. It didn't really register with Dean, but Bobby immediately looked over at the opened window and saw the orange sky as the sun was beginning to sink. He then grabbed Dean's arm, and pointed out the window. Dean nodded in understanding.

"Alright kid, let's get you settled." Bobby said as he stood from his chair.

Sam looked out the window, and then nodded solemnly. He felt like a slave to the night. He stood, and then followed Bobby to the basement.

Bobby had a large barred cage built in, completely made of iron. He said that nothing could break it. Sam nodded, and then stepped in. He sighed as Bobby locked the door.

Sam looked out between the bars and at his brothers' saddened expression. Dean sighed and then said softly, "We're gonna figure this out, I promise you."

Sam sighed sadly. He knew they wouldn't. There was no real cure. The only way to assure that he wouldn't hurt anyone was to put a silver bullet to his head, or his heart.

He then started panting, and sweating bullets. He felt it coming, and knew that the sun was completely down.

Show time.

* * *

_I found this chapter pretty hard to write. haha. Hope I didnt blow it. _

_I swear, the story will pick itself up. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Coincidence?

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Dean stood outside the cage watching protectively over his brother as Sam stared at him with a knowing look on his face. It made Dean proud to think that Sam was actually fighting this thing for control, but it was still unsettling.

It had been only a half hour since the sun went down. At first Sam had went near insane, he shook the bars and jumped, and snarled. It was actually watching a wild animal being held captive. Bobby wasn't too much help, as soon as Sam was settled in the cage; he went upstairs to keep researching. It saddened Dean to see Sam like this, but it needed to be done.

Now the beast was silent, Dean tossed chunks of raw meat through the bars of the cage, and Sam would grab at them, and eat them in silence. But never, did it take its eyes from Dean.

The basement door creaked open suddenly, and Bobby walked slowly down the steps. As soon as he reached the bottom step, his eyes looked at the caged animal immediately. He sighed at what the youngest Winchester had been reduced to.

Dean's eyes darted to Bobby, and then to his brother, that was now growling at the stranger, and baring his fangs. Dean balled up another piece of meat and tossed it into the cage. The beast silenced itself and made a grab for the meat.

"Find anything?" Dean asked hopefully.

Bobby scratched at the back of his head absently. "Nothin' that can help Sam, but there is something interesting."

"Yea, what's that?" Dean asked suddenly not so interested.

"Demons." Bobby said simply.

Dean looked at Bobby with a concerned look. "Demons? Where?"

Bobby chuckled dryly. "Here…of all places. But that's only half of it."'

"Half of it? As in there's more?" Dean prodded tiredly.

Sam made a soft whimper, which turned into a light growl. He didn't seem to like being ignored. Dean rolled his eyes in his brothers' direction, and then threw a large slab of red, wet, raw meat into the cage. Sam charged after it, and ate it quickly.

Dean nodded in Bobby's direction, urging him to continue.

"Seems we got werewolves too." Bobby said silently.

"Wait," interjected Dean, hoping he had just heard wrong, "_Werewolves_? As in more than one, as in more than gigantor over here?" Dean continued, gesturing at Sam.

Sam huffed, and gave a short annoyed growl. Not a dangerous hungry, or angry growl, but a growl like he just comprehended what Dean just said.

Dean looked at his caged brother hopefully. "Sam?" He questioned hesitantly. Sam sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the cage. He looked at Dean, and then at Bobby. He then gave another annoyed growl, as he suddenly eyed the tray of meat in front of his brother. Dean rolled his eyes again and threw another ball into the cage.

"Don't sweat it kid, if Sam's ever gonna take control of his thing, it's gonna take time." Bobby said reassuringly.

"Yea, but did you hear him? He understood me, I know he did!" Dean said excitedly.

Bobby nodded, "He probably had a breakthrough for a minute. We'll question him in the morning. Now can we get back to the reason I came down here?"

Dean nodded solemnly.

"Okay," Bobby continued, "werewolves and demons in the same town. Just came outta nowhere too. What do you think?"

Dean shrugged as he looked Bobby in the eye. "I dunno. These things don't usually tag team."

Bobby nodded, "Yea I know…but I don't believe in coincidence either."

"That's true too." Dean agreed halfheartedly.

Bobby sighed, and then realigned his ball cap. "But I was thinkin'…" Bobby cut himself off in midsentence, and then sighed as he rubbed his chin with frustration.

"What?" Dean prodded.

"Well…you're not gonna like it." Bobby warned.

"If it involves demons and/or werewolves…I don't think I'll be happy no matter what." Dean replied with a dry chuckle.

Bobby sighed, "I mean it."

Dean sighed, "What is it?" He said reluctantly.

"Do ya think maybe…this might have somethin' to do with…Sam?"

Dean's face dropped. "Why would you think that?"

The werewolf in the cage grumbled, but it sounded suspiciously close to the word 'moron'. Dean's face shot over to his brother, and then to Bobby. Bobby shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned. Sam looked up at Dean, and Dean couldn't help but gasp. Still it's eyes were animalistic, but the ferocity wasn't there. Sam looked up at them with sad haunted eyes that Dean knew all too well. This was no beast that stared back at him, but his brother.

"S-Sam?" Dean whispered.

Sam twitched slightly that looked more like a nod, and then rolled his eyes.

"You in there dude?" Dean prodded.

Sam gave a more noticeable nod. Dean stared at him wide eyed. "Say somethin!"

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but found the words wouldn't pass his lips. He only made noises that sounded like snarls and small barking. It embarrassed him that he sounded more like a dog than a human being. He hung his head in defeat.

"You can't talk?" Dean asked sounding a little startled.

Sam shook his head.

Bobby looked at the scene before him completely bewildered. "I don't…believe this."

"One night Bobby," Dean whispered, he couldn't keep the pride from his voice. He looked at Bobby with excitement clear on his face. "He gained control in one night."

Dean then strode over to the door to let his brother out, when Bobby ran over to stop him.

Dean looked up at him in disbelief, "What the hell?"

"What'd I say earlier? We don't know if this is Sam."

Dean sighed, and then looked at Sam.

Sam huffed in annoyance, and then nodded. He then proceeded to look up at the ceiling.

Dean hesitantly backed away from the door, and then looked back at Bobby.

Bobby continued about the case, "I was thinkin' that this has somethin' to do with Sam because…didn't you say somethin' about him havin' a connection to the Yellow-Eyed Demon?"

Dean nodded slowly, and then Sam sighed aloud. Dean whirled his head around to see Sam staring at them again. He nodded in Bobby's direction, hinting him to proceed.

"And now…the whole werewolf thing…I'm not really sure how all this fits just yet, but I can assure you…it aint gonna be pretty."

"That's comforting." Dean said sarcastically.

He looked over at Sam who was still sitting in the center of the floor of the cage. He was staring at his claws absently, but Dean was sure he was still listening to them.

"Alright, we'll pick up research first thing when ah…wolf boy here can speak." Dean teased.

Sam looked away from his hands, and glared daggers at Dean. He couldn't help but growl in annoyance as well. Dean chuckled, and then threw more meat into the cage.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, they just knew it.

* * *

_I probably should have noted in the last chapter, that since this is set in season 2, there was no demon panic room. I'm just kinda thinking a little bit out of the 'Supernatural' box, while still trying to stay in character. _

_So criticism is very much appreciated. _

_Oh, and you should check out my poll. It's concerning my next story, when this one is over. It basically just lets me know what you guys wanna see. _

_Thank you! _


	6. Good Morning

_Chapter 6_

* * *

The next morning the three of them stood around the kitchen drinking coffee. They were all showered and dressed and groomed, so now there was no other way to put off the inevitable.

Sam sighed, and figured he's start first. "Yes, it was me last night. I remember mostly everything."

Dean sipped his coffee, and then placed his mug down, "Mostly?"

Sam nodded, and then chuckled dryly. "I remember you pretty much insulting me every chance you got."

Dean smirked, and then looked over at Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "Well, if you can pull yourself together again tonight, I guess we can letcha out."

Sam gave a sad smile, and then nodded. Dean didn't miss it the look. "What?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothin'."

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Dean prodded.

Sam shook his head. "Forget it, it's nothing important."

"Come on, just spit it out!" Dean ordered, sounding a little annoyed.

Sam sighed, "It's just I _shouldn't_ have to learn to control myself. This whole thing is insane! With the way we were raised, Dean I should be dead."

Dean took a step forward, "Are you kidding me right now?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You know I'm right! I can't even _pretend_ to be the way I was! I can still smell, hear, and see everything! It's like a constant reminder that I'll never be normal."

Dean sighed, "Sam, as much as it sucks you weren't going to have normal anyway."

Sam's eyes shot up to Dean's face. "What?"

"The way we were raised! You tried once, remember? And even if you tried again after this Yellow-Eyed son-of-a-bitch is dead, you would still know what's out there. _That's_ not normal!"

"Well you still should have killed me! The second I was bitten, you should've pumped me with silver!" Sam argued.

"You know I can't do that!" Dean yelled.

"Why? You're supposed to do it one day anyway! Why not now?"

"You are unbelievable!"

"I don't want to live like this! I can't even eat normally. It's degrading!"

Dean shook his head, and then looked at his feet. He knew he couldn't kill his brother, why couldn't _he_ see that? He looked back up at Sam's face hesitantly.

"Look," Dean tried to reason calmly, "I know this sucks, but you're doing so good. You gained control over this thing in two nights! Now that aint nothing! I need you here; with me…that's why you're not dead, remember?"

Sam sighed, "Fine." He said in an annoyed tone. "But if I ever lose control, and hurt someone…I'm killing _myself_. Got it?"

Both Dean and Bobby nodded.

Sam took a long gulp of his coffee, and then placed his mug down. "So this case, got anything new?" He said obviously changing the subject.

Bobby sighed sadly, and then scratched absently at the back of his head. "Only somethin' that may or may not confirm my suspicions."

"Insightful." Dean said sarcastically. "What the hell does that mean?"

Bobby coughed uncomfortably. "Well…these werewolves and demons aint tag teamin'."

"So…it's a coincidence?" Dean questioned with disbelief.

"Or a hunt." Sam realized. "They're after something. One side doesn't want the other side to have it."

"Bingo." Bobby confirmed.

"Do we know for sure what they're after?" Dean asked sounding a little nervous.

Bobby shrugged, but he kept his eyes on Sam.

"I think we do know." Sam said solemnly.

"And what's that?" Dean challenged.

"Me." Sam answered simply.

"Come on! We don't know that for sure!" Dean argued.

"I'd say we do." Sam snapped.

"Come on, give me a break!"

"Also…" Bobby interjected. He couldn't stand watching them fight. "An old friend gave me an approximate demon count."

Dean looked at Bobby warily. "Okay, how many demons we lookin' at?"

"Only bout ten but…that's enough."

"How many werewolves?" Sam asked nervously.

Bobby shrugged, "We were actually hopin'_ you_ could tell us."

"How the hell would I know?" Sam questioned defensively.

Bobby sighed, "You said you can smell us right?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and then nodded.

"Well…can you smell our differences too?"

Sam looked at Bobby curiously, "How do you mean?"

"Say if we were to blindfold ya, and leave you somewhere…would you be able to sniff us out to get back to us?"

"Like a dog?" Sam asked sounding alarmed.

Bobby simply shrugged.

Sam sighed sadly, "Probably, yea if I'm being honest."

Dean looked at Sam worriedly. "Really?"

Sam nodded shamefully.

"I dunno whether that's amazing…or disturbing." Dean joked.

Sam rolled his eyes at him. "But how's this supposed to give us a werewolf count?" He asked as he turned his attention back to Bobby.

"Well…you aint gonna like it." Bobby warned.

"Bobby…what about any of this _have_ I liked?" Sam questioned with a half smile.

Bobby nodded solemnly, "Uh…if we found a werewolf, and you were to sniff it…you think you'd be able to find the rest of 'em?"

"Like a dog." Sam repeated with disbelief.

Sam sighed sadly, "I can try…but I can't make any promises."

"Alright I've decided," Dean interjected, "this is disturbing."

"You think?" Sam asked with a dry chuckle.

"When he heading out?" Dean asked.

Bobby shrugged, "Tonight I guess, I found a spot where people turned up this morning with missin' hearts. Just gotta pick up another trail."

"Well with Sparky here," Dean said pointing to Sam, "it shouldn't be too difficult."

Sam looked at Dean with disbelief. "Bite me!"

Dean chuckled lightly.

Bobby gave a half smile as well, "So we give Sam a while to…gather himself, then we go."

"Sounds good," Dean agreed, "How we gonna know that Sam's with us?"

Sam chuckled, "Oh, I'll let you know."

"Great." Dean grumbled.

They then say there sipping their coffee, and calmly planning what they were going to do that night. It seemed that Sam was an essential piece to their planning. But he was also their greatest weapon…if he could control himself.

* * *

_Haha! I'm so mean leaving it off like that, I'm sorry. Chapter 7 coming soon! _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Oh, and the poll is up now too that I meantioned last chapter, haha I forgot to put it on my page, and people were asking me 'what poll?' haha. my bad. but it's up now so check it out! _


	7. Predator vs Predator

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Later that night, just minutes before the sunset, Sam, Dean, and Bobby were standing around in the basement. Sam stood in the locked cage, clenching his fists waiting for the onslaught of discomfort. Dean and Bobby stood there silently, both staring at Sam, watching as the youngest Winchester braced himself. Dean clenched a pound of raw hamburger to his side. He knew now that Sam would need it.

Suddenly, Sam's eyes closed forcefully and a thick layer of sweat appeared on his face and neck. His breathing started coming in pants, and he slowly made his way to the ground.

Even though Dean had seen this happen twice, this part never ceased to worry him. Bobby even made a small step toward the cage.

Both watched with bated breath as Sam's fingernails grew and sharpened, and his clenched teeth grow into fangs. His eyes shot open, and they both looked worriedly as his hazel eyes again turned icy blue with a black outline, and his pupils narrow into vertical slits.

Sam looked at them angrily, and then began growling ferociously. Just then, he pounced on the bars and began to howl.

Dean sighed, the werewolf was always the worst right after its transformation. He hoped Sam would find his way to them tonight.

"Come on Sammy." Dean pleaded softly.

At the sound of his voice, the beast calmed a little. He looked at Dean and then Bobby. He cocked his head, and tried to remember.

Dean coughed uncomfortably, and then unwrapped the meat in his hand. As the plastic fell to the ground, the smell of the meat drove the beast to the brink of insanity again. It shook the bars, and snarled at them like a wild dog.

Dean balled up a small piece of meat, and then tossed it into the cage. He watched as Sam quieted, and then caught it. He ate it greedily, and then stared up at Dean. He cocked his head again.

"Sam come on man, we need you." Dean continued to plead.

The animal whimpered, but didn't give them any real clue that this was Sam. Dean tossed another slab of meat in the cage, and watched as Sam slowly picked it up, and ate it more civilly.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned hopefully.

Just then, the werewolf jumped, and then blinked a couple times. He looked up at Dean and Bobby sadly. Dean sighed with relief; he didn't need to be told that his brother was with them now.

"Ya there kid?" Bobby asked with concern.

Sam blinked a few more times, but then nodded. Bobby nodded at Dean, and then proceeded to unlock the werewolf.

The cage door swung open, and then Sam stepped out. He looked at Dean, and then growled with annoyance.

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam sat down on the ground, and then started to take off his shoes. When it was just his socks on, Dean noticed that his brothers' feet looked bigger, but then Sam proceeded to take off his socks and Dean nodded with understanding.

It seemed his fingernails weren't the only thing that sharpened into claws. Dean cringed, that had to have been uncomfortable for him.

Sam then stood up, and then took a slab of meat from Dean's hand. He shoved it in his mouth, and gave his brother a half smile with his mouth still full of meat.

Dean chuckled, "Alright, come on Rover."

Sam rolled his eyes and growled. The three of them then made their way up the stairs. They had work to do.

**xXx**

They had been walking for about three hours, and found nothing. They've weaved their way through alleyways and back-roads, not finding anything. They didn't bother splitting up, because it wouldn't do any good if Dean or Bobby found the thing with Sam nowhere in sight.

Bobby sighed with exhaustion, and then dropped his defensive stance, as did Dean. Sam however still kept his guard up, his eyes darting around the alleyway.

"Where the hell are these bastards?" Dean asked impatiently.

Bobby shrugged, "I dunno!"

Sam sniffed loudly, and both Dean and Bobby stared at him. Sam let out a warning growl, and then followed the alleyway into its shadowy depths with alarming speed.

"Sammy?!" Dean called nervously as he raise his pistol, and then followed the direction in which his brother went with Bobby at his heel.

As they made their way into the dead end of the alleyway, they were alarmed at the sight in front of them, enough so to drop their guards.

There was another werewolf, a petite Caucasian woman with long blond hair. She looked simply ferocious with the blood caked around her mouth, and a human heart in her left hand. She stood over a man in a suit, his face was completely clawed and there was a huge bloody gaping hole in his chest. Blood was pooled around the man and the two werewolves.

The girl seemed to be considering Sam for a moment. She cocked her head as she stared at him. He inched toward her slowly, but he wasn't looking at her. He smelled the blood of the man and couldn't take his eyes away from the bloody mess.

"Sam!" Dean called trying to keep his brother from losing himself. It didn't seem to work. The other werewolf's head snapped up and began snarling at Dean. It dropped the bloody mass in its hands and started inching toward its new prey.

Sam looked at the heart that now lay on the pavement. It was cold now, and probably completely unappetizing. But still it called to him, its presence, its scent. Everything about it screamed to be eaten.

Suddenly, he heard a gun cock, and then a loud snarl come from behind him. The snarl he understood as a threat for trespassers. It also was filled with the beasts hunger. Sam was pulled from his daze as he realized what was happening. This monster planned on making his brother and Bobby its next meal. Just then, a mixture of instincts overtook him. He was filled with the same instinct he's felt most of his life, the instinct to watch his brothers' back. And a newer, more savage instinct to protect his territory.

Sam turned to the beast and growled. She turned around to see what was threatening her. To his surprise she seemed to actually chuckle. That made him almost lose it. He then pounced on her, and they started to fight.

Dean watched in horror as his brother tried to tear his way through this werewolf. He lowered his gun when he realized he wouldn't be able to get a clear shot. Dean looked at Bobby apprehensively, "What do we do?"

Bobby shrugged, "Watch his back."

Sam didn't fight her with the training he'd known most of his life, but with a more vicious, a more animalistic means. It now seemed so instinctual. He snarled, and then clawed at the girls' face. She yelped in pain and was taken aback. She stared at him furiously, and he saw the damage he had inflicted on her face. Four large slashes made their way diagonally across her face. He had ripped her face to a point where she would definitely need stitches.

That was it for her though. She pounced on him, sending him in the pavement with her straddling his chest. She then lowered her face and bit into his neck. Sam roared in pain.

He was now seeing red. He pushed her off so hard she went sailing into a nearby dumpster. Sam quickly made his way to his feet and snarled.

He watched angrily as she climbed out of the dumpster with nothing to show for it but the dark brown moisture that was now all over her face and chest.

She howled in anger at him, and Sam couldn't help but return it. They were now circling each other without breaking eye contact.

Dean couldn't help but think of how this really did look like wild animals fighting.

The girl then roared and then sailed through the air toward Sam. But he was ready for her. When she landed on him, he grabbed her by the waist and then slammed her into the pavement. A loud _'crack'_ was heard, and he smiled at the thought that he had broken her spine.

Sam then straddled her hips as she had done before. He then roared with pride over the victory of his prey. He then lowered his head to her neck and ripped out her throat with his teeth.

He was so ecstatic; he celebrated in the blood of his prey when suddenly reality struck as he heard a soft, "Sammy?" come from behind him.

His head snapped up, and then he looked behind him at his brother and Bobby, both of them looking utterly terrified.

Sam then backed up off of the girl, but stayed on the ground. He cowered as close as he could to the wall of the alleyway, but he never once broke eye contact with his brother. He stared up at Dean with a pleading expression.

Dean looked down at the poor excuse for a werewolf that was cowering against a wall with blood all over his face. He sighed, and then clicked the safety on his gun, and tucked it into his waistband. "Come on Sammy." Dean said softly. "You got what you need?"

Sam nodded softly. He didn't think he'd ever get the girls scent out of his head. Then the thought sent horrible realization through his head that made him whimper, but it sounded more like a whistle in the back of his throat.

"Alright then," Dean continued softly, but more sternly. "Let's get you home and clean you up alright?"

Sam nodded softly, and then made his way to his feet.

They lingered in that spot for a few moments to wipe down their fingerprints. When that was taken care of, Dean sent an anonymous tip to the police about a double murder.

The three of them then headed back to Bobby's house in silence. The events of that night seared in their brains for the rest of their lives.


	8. Scent

_Chapter 8_

* * *

The next day the boys had a late morning. As soon as they had gotten back from their hunt, they had cleaned themselves up and then crashed. No one said a word the rest of the night.

Now Sam awoke on the couch with Dean on the floor next to him still asleep. He heard his brothers' even breaths and fast paced heartbeat. He seemed to be having a nightmare.

_"And why wouldn't he be?"_ A little voice in the back of his mind asked. _"He saw what you did last night, how you tore that bitch apart with your bare hands."_

Sam clenched his eyes shut, and then groaned softly as memories of the previous night slammed into his brain. What worried him the most was that he was in his right state of mind, he was aware of his surroundings he knew exactly what was happening. But as soon as he bit into her neck and tasted her blood he found that he actually enjoyed it. He loved the feeling it gave him. And even worse was that his brother and Bobby had seen him doing this, and probably saw his reaction. He shuddered at the thought of the inevitable awkwardness this morning would bring.

His eyes popped open at the sound of his brothers' heartbeat evening out, and his breaths hitched every so often. Dean was waking up.

Dean rubbed his face, and then turned to his brothers' direction and opened his eyes. He saw Sam was awake and staring at him sadly. Dean blinked away the fogginess. "Wha?"

Sam didn't say anything; he just shook his head, and then sat up on the couch. He yawned and then heard soft padding around upstairs and knew Bobby was awake too.

Dean then sat up as well and then yawned. He looked at his brother who looked scared out of his mind. "What is it Sam?" He asked his voice deep and husky from sleep.

Sam shook his head and then looked down at Dean to meet his eyes. "Just remember what we talked about yesterday morning."

Dean rolled his eyes and then rubbed his face tiredly, "Come on dude, you didn't hurt anybody. That bitch was gonna die anyway. If not by you then by me."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'm not talking about the fact that I killed her! I knew she had to die. It's how I killed her. You can't tell me you're not freaked out at how easy it was for me."

Dean shook his head, and then made his way to his feet, his blanket falling off him onto the floor. "That wasn't you; you weren't in your right state of mind!"

Sam looked down at his brothers' feet. "Yes it was."

"What?" Dean demanded.

Sam's head snapped up to the archway that led to the upstairs staircase. He heard and smelled Bobby approaching and knew he was listening in.

Sam sighed, "Come on in Bobby, you should hear this too."

Dean's head whirled around to see Bobby walking into the room fully dressed. "Sorry." He said simply. Sam shook his head. It didn't matter to him.

He then turned his attention back to his brother. "I _was_ in my right state of mind. I knew exactly what I was doing…and…" He licked his lips to wet them because of their sudden dryness.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "And what?" He prodded angrily.

"It felt right…good even." Sam said softly.

"Come again?" Dean demanded suddenly nervous.

Sam sighed again, "I enjoyed it okay!" He clarified.

Dean turned back to look at Bobby for support, but he just shrugged. Dean took in a deep breath and then faced Sam again.

Sam looked completely ashamed and then continued, "I'm letting you know this…because you gotta know how easy it would be for me to kill some civilian…I'm just saying to keep me under close watch in that form okay?"

Dean sighed and then nodded. "You got it."

"Thank you." Sam said with a small smile. He then stood and pulled down the collar of his shirt to look at the bites and scratches he had received the previous night on his neck and shoulders. The small cuts on his arms weren't so bad, but the bite on his shoulder was pretty bad. Not bad enough for medical attention, but it would leave a nice scar.

He then sighed, and made his way to the bathroom. Tonight was the last night he would have to worry about the change for another month, and for that he was grateful. But today, he knew was going to be long and maybe even a little painful.

**xXx**

By mid-afternoon they had decided to go looking for the other werewolves. They would still have their human identities, but this way they would know who to be looking for later.

They were particularly happy that this was a small town, because in broad daylight it would have looked awfully strange to see two men following a young man who was sniffing everything.

It felt weird for them too. Bobby and Dean followed behind Sam a couple of feet to let him do his thing. When they first started, Sam didn't seem too into it. He would sniff at the air absently, and then shrug at them but continue moving in a certain direction.

Now though the scent was getting stronger, so Sam got more into it. Instead of sniffing the air, he would sniff around garbage cans and dumpsters.

Dean thought that was just nasty, but bit his tongue. He knew Sam would completely lose it if he cracked a joke right now.

Dean was about to lose hope though. They had followed Sam right out of the city; they were now coming into the woods area outside of town. Dean was about to complain that his feet were getting tired, when Sam suddenly picked up his pace. Dean and Bobby shrugged, and then drew their weapons, still following behind Sam.

Sam made a grab for a tree, and then sniffed it like he was completely transfixed on the scent. He then continued to tread through the woods.

"Got somethin' Sammy?" Dean called curiously.

Sam suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and his head snapped toward his brother. His breathing was coming in fast pants, but his face was etched with determination.

"We're getting close." Sam said simply.

Dean and Bobby caught up with him, and looked him over. He seemed alright, just on edge.

Bobby sighed, "Maybe we should do this tomorrow. We were thinkin' we would find some normal folk in the daytime…but I'm thinkin' this is a pack."

"A pack?" Dean questioned.

Bobby nodded, "I group of 'em, like a pack of wolves. These are people who know they're werewolves. They live with each other and pretty much live by the same rules as a pack of wolves do. With an alpha, a beta you name it."

"So what it's like a wolf fan club or somethin'?" Dean asked with disbelief.

Bobby nodded, "Somethin' like that. These folk really live by these rules and don't disobey. But there aren't really many packs out there…I mean you saw that scrap last night, werewolves are very territorial."

Sam nodded in complete understanding. Sam gave a light involuntary chuckle. Dean caught it as soon as it passed his lips, "What?"

Sam shook his head, "Saying that werewolves are 'very territorial' is actually an understatement."

Bobby shrugged, "You'd know more 'bout it than me kid."

Sam nodded at him, "Last night, that girl wanted to kill you and ya know."

Dean nodded in understanding. He knew full well the werewolf wanted to rip his heart out and make it her next meal.

"Well," Sam continued, "I picked up on it…and I was filled with this…I dunno…instinct, this obsession to protect what was mine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're yours? That's uh…" Dean didn't even finish that thought. He noticed Sam was glaring daggers at him and he knew to drop it.

"Yea," Sam clarified with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You're mine."

Dean then shrugged it off; he figured he'd joke about it later when his brother was less edgy. "So this pack…what're we gonna do about it?"

Bobby shrugged, "Well they're killin' people…we do with them what we do with anything else that kills civilians."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yea thanks, how?"

Bobby turned to Sam, "Can you tell how many we're dealing with yet?"

Sam shook his head, "No, we're not close enough…but if we get within range for me to sniff 'em out, they can smell us too."

"So looks like we need a plan." Dean stated.

Bobby scratched at his beard absently, and then looked up at the afternoon sky. "And I think I got one."


	9. Mate

_Warning: Nudity in this chapter! Nothing extreme, but eh. haha. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sam was alone in the woods following the thick trail the pack had left. He would stop every so often, grab a tree, and then inhale the scent, letting it fill his head. It actually alarmed him a little how thick the trail was. It was almost too distinct, too easy to follow.

He continued on his way with determination. He was getting so close; he could now tell that this was a small pack. There were two older males, three older females, and one that was only a child, a pup. Sam was sickened at the thought of a small child being cursed like this.

He was also close enough to sniff out their emotions. They had also detected him, but they could smell his similar state of being. Sam rolled his eyes at the thought of these people going against their instincts to form a pack. _He_ was completely on edge as he got closer to them. _They_ seemed to picked up on his kinship and remained unthreatened.

The scents were swimming in his mind, and he knew as he stared at a tiny shack in the middle of nowhere that this is where the pack was hidden.

Just then, the front door slammed open, and a large older man with black hair and green eyes stood in the threshold. He looked strangely pleased to see Sam standing there. The man then cocked his head, and smiled menacingly.

"Sam Winchester," The man said smoothly, "we've been expecting you."

Sam stared at the man wide eyed and then stood in a defensive stance. "Who are you?" Sam demanded.

The man laughed, and then another man, not quite as old as him, but he certainly looked as experienced stepped into view behind the first one. "Mah, name isn't important just yet." He said happily.

Just then a young woman about Sam's age appeared from behind the two men. She had olive toned skin, and long blond hair cascading over her dark blue eyes. She was a beautiful woman, and she shoved her way past the two men, and raced toward Sam.

Sam had been too busy looking at the woman's face that she didn't notice that this petite woman was completely naked. She stopped running when she was a mere inch away from him, and she held out her hand to him.

Sam considered her for a moment. She looked so familiar, she even smelled familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She then smiled up at him warmly, "Come on Sam. I won't hurt you."

The scenery around them seemed to darken, and Sam began to sweat deeply. He looked up at the sky and noticed that sun was indeed sinking. He looked over at the girl, and the two men and noticed that they too were sweating.

Then, the familiar transformation began. He watched as the beautiful woman in front of him turn into a wild animal, and then the two men behind her. Sam felt the same thing happening to him, and then he saw things through a completely different perspective.

The woman in front of him stared up at him expectantly with her animalistic, icy blue eyes and then growled at him, but not in a threatening way. It was more in an almost seductive way. He understood it immediately; she indeed was not looking to harm him.

She was looking to mate.

Instinct completely clouded Sam's mind, and he returned the growl, and then embraced her. She seemed to almost purr with pleasure as she bit softly into Sam's neck. He growled in return as he was suddenly very aroused.

He then backed away from her as he realized he was overdressed. He feverishly tore through his many layers of shirts, and tossed them on the woods floor. He kicked off his shoes, and then his socks. Then he pulled his pants off, and came back to her in only his boxers.

He turned her around so that his sweat covered chest was pressed up against her bare back. Her head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck. With a dangerously clawed hand he caressed her side gently, and he growled with pleasure as she continued to purr.

With her own clawed hand, she grasped his cheek, and her purrs turned into growls of pleasure as he began to lick the back of her neck.

His soft licks turned into aroused bites, and she couldn't deny him anymore. She suddenly whirled around to face him, and then pulled him down to the ground. He lay on his back, and she straddled his hips.

She looked up at the night sky, and then howled. Sam then did the same as she then sunk her fangs into his neck. His howl turned into a growl, and then she let up. She began to lap at the bleeding wound with her tongue.

That's when Sam heard it. Branches and twigs breaking rapidly. Two humans were approaching them, and fast. He sniffed at the air, and then pushed his mate gently off of him. She whimpered at his denial.

And that's when reason hit. _What the hell was he doing?_

He shook his head feverishly as clarity came to mind. The two humans approaching were Dean and Bobby, and he was about to…oh God.

With lightning speed, Sam was suddenly on his feet and facing the other werewolf. She seemed confused by his sudden actions.

Sam sighed, this had gotten so confusing. He was only supposed to worm his way into this pack only slightly. He wanted to know what they were after, that was it! A simple con, it was supposed to be nothing to him. But it seems he had been set up, this woman had been waiting for him.

Sam now knew that Bobby's theory was at least half right. He knew that the werewolves were after him, they wanted him to join their pack…but why? Why him? Why was ha so special? Was he chosen specifically, or was he picked at random? Sam scoffed, that would only be his luck.

Sam looked back at the small shack, and saw that they door was closed. The two werewolves had decided to leave Sam alone with this girl, they were giving the young couple privacy.

Then Dean and Bobby came into view in a small clearing. They both had their guns filled with silver bullets, and they were aimed at the woman in front of Sam.

When she saw them, she looked up at Sam and growled angrily. Her message was clear, _"Traitor."_ Sam gave her a half smile, and then looked at his brother.

The girl started inching toward the two men in the clearing, and Sam's territorial instincts went into overdrive. He let out a feral growl, and then forcefully slid his claws across her naked chest. She fell back with a look of pure rage on her face.

He shot a glance at Dean and saw his brother was signaling him. Dean pointed to the shack, and then gave a thumbs up, and then a thumbs down. Sam got the signal immediately.

Dean was asking if there were too many werewolves inside for him and Bobby to take out, he was asking if he should proceed in cleaning up the mess.

Sam nodded toward the shack, telling Dean to go on ahead, there were a few werewolves inside, but he was sure it wouldn't be a problem if he and Bobby kept their guards up.

Dean nodded, and then he and Bobby headed toward the shack.

The girl had gathered herself, and pounced. She was in midair directly above Sam when gunshots rang through the night, and three bullet holes appeared in her chest. She fell to the ground at Sam's side, dead.

Sam's head snapped up and he saw his brother with a raised gun. He had shot and killed the girl for him. Sam nodded in thank you, and Dean mouthed wordlessly, _"You're welcome."_

Then he followed Bobby into the shack. Sam cringed as he heard ten gunshots pierce the silence of the night one after another. He looked in the window and saw flashes of light, and his senses almost got the best of him when he smelled all the blood, but he successfully kept himself in check. He was getting better at the self control.

Then, Dean strolled out of the shack with a relieved smile on his face and his gun tucked back into his waistband. He spotted Sam looking at him by a tree a few feet away and then walked up to his brothers' side.

"Woo!" Dean said sounding exhilarated. "That was a workout!"

Sam rolled his eyes at him, and then growled. He hadn't had anything to eat yet, and he was a little testy.

Dean smiled, and then continued, "Didja get what you wanted to?"

He was talking about the information Sam had received. Sam nodded simply for response.

"Good," Dean answered happily, "we're gonna talk about it in the morning."

Sam nodded solemnly.

Dean then eyed his brother up and down and then something clicked, "Uh…Sam…tomorrow when you tell us what you find out, are you gonna tell us why you're in your underwear?"

Sam then growled in annoyance, and then playfully shoved his brother.


	10. Warning

_Chapter 10_

* * *

The next day was much better for Sam. He didn't have the threat of the horrible change hanging over his head tonight. Now, he was his own man, with his amazingly heightened senses of course. Even though today they were going to focus on the demons now that the werewolf pack was out of the picture, Sam couldn't help but feel relaxed.

Sam had told his brother and Bobby about what he had found out last night. He told them that the pack wanted him to join them, but he couldn't quite say why just yet.

And much to his embarrassment, Dean had again asked why Sam was in only his underwear when they found him. Color rushed to Sam's cheeks as he told Dean and Bobby of the girls' intentions.

By the end of that story, they all sat in the library with colored cheeks as an awkward silence filled the room.

Sam just wanted to die right there.

Now, Sam and Dean were seated in the Impala following behind Bobby's truck. Earlier that day, Bobby had found some murders that didn't really fall under werewolf pattern, so they decided to check it out to see if it was the demons.

As usual, Dean sat behind the wheel, and Sam sat in the passenger seat. They weren't talking too much; Dean had his music blaring, so Sam stared out the window at the scenery flying by. He tried to drown out the music, but it was too loud. For him anyway. So he reached over, and turned down the volume, which earned him an angry glare from his brother.

"What's-a-matter Sammy, music too loud?" Dean asked playfully.

Sam started massaging his temple to ease the growing headache, "Understatement." He grumbled.

Dean's head snapped to Sam's face as pain-filled eyes started to close only slightly, strengthening the look of pain etched on his face.

"You alright?" Dean prodded as he turned the music off.

Sam nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Is it a vision?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam chuckled humorlessly, "God I hope not, that would only be the icing on the top of an already terrible week."

Dean gave a dry chuckle as well, but couldn't help but sigh as he turned his attention back to the road. Why was it always his brother?

Sam turned his face toward his brother, "Nah, I think it's just these heightened senses…I mean sometimes its pretty awesome, but most of the time, like when you're blasting your music, it's painful."

Dean nodded at his brother as his hands tightened around the wheel. He loved his music, and loved to blast it on a good day in his car, but if it caused his brother pain then he could no longer do that. A price Dean would actually be happy to pay. Anything for his brother.

Sam suddenly realized he was wrong when the headache continued to grow into a full-on migraine. Sam started to massage his temples more vigorously, but that wasn't helping.

"Gah! I was wrong!" Sam cried as the pain reached its peak and he bent down so that his head was in his lap with his hands still on his head.

"Sammy?" Dean called nervously as he watched his brother fold in on himself. Without a second thought, Dean pulled over to the shoulder of the road, earning him honks from the drivers of the cars behind them. Dean then turned the engine off, and put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. There wasn't really much else he could do, he had to wait for Sam to come out of it.

The world to Sam's eyes flashed white, and then he was mercilessly slammed into a vision full force.

**xXx**

_The room was dark; the only light that was in the room was from the crescent moon that shone brightly through the broken window. The walls were probably once white, but were now brown from age and mold, and the cement floor was cracked and worn._

_There were too figures in the far corner of the room, both human sized in shape, but it could have been a number of things Sam knew. _

_Sam's vision focused, and then everything was all clear. The older werewolf with black hair and green eyes who he had recognized from the previous night stood in his transformed state, holding Dean against the wall by the throat. _

_The werewolf growled deep in his throat. "I hate these bodies." He grumbled._

_Sam watched the vision unfold with utter confusion. How was this werewolf able to talk in this form but he couldn't? _

_Dean looked as if he was trying to respond, but the werewolf choked the air out of his lungs. The werewolf smiled and then laughed as he looked at Dean. _

_"You have been such a pain in my ass these last few months, Dean…but I just came here to let you know that…Sam has a higher purpose…and you're nowhere in his future."_

_"S-S-SAM!" Dean managed to scream. The werewolf only laughed, "He's not with us Dean! I'm going to help him though Dean…I'm going to get rid of his little problem."_

_Dean made a wet gurgling noise in the back of his throat, and then made a choked noise. The werewolf's smile widened. "I have big plans for him Dean. BIG plans and you can't get in the way any more than you already have."_

_Suddenly, the werewolf's animalistic green eyes turned yellow and Sam watched the rest in shock. The Yellow-Eyed Demon had possessed the werewolf! _

_Dean's eyes widened with terror, as the demon squinted his eyes with concentration, and a deep slash tore through Dean's throat, killing him instantly. _

_Sam watched as his brothers' body fell lifelessly to the floor in a heap and the room turned into white nothingness as Sam was pulled back into the present. _

**xXx**

"NO!" Sam screamed as he awoke suddenly, sitting straight up. He blinked a few times as he tried to blink the pain away. He looked over at Dean's worried expression in the seat next to him, and Bobby standing outside the car bending into view at Dean's window. He too looked very worried.

"Sam?" Dean questioned anxiously. Sam nodded feverishly and looked over at Bobby. "Hey." He greeted tiredly.

"Hey yerself kiddo. What didja see?"

Sam put the heel of his left hand into his left eye socket, and then sighed. "The Yellow-Eyed Demon."

"What?" Dean prodded as he sat bolt up, now looking alert. "Where? When?"

"I don't know!" Sam declared sounding annoyed.

"It was some kind of warehouse…and he…" Sam sighed again. He couldn't seem to find the words.

"He what?" Dean asked, sounding worried and frustrated at the same time.

"He…He killed…you." Sam replied in a whisper.

"Killed me?" Dean asked taken aback.

Sam nodded.

"He said that he didn't want you getting in the way of his plans for me…and that he was taking away my problem." Sam recalled sounding more and more drained by the moment.

"Hm." Dean said, sounding amused now. " At least we got ourselves a warning…and the colt."

Sam gave a weak smile at that. "Let's just keep going. Maybe we can interrogate a demon or two, and find out more."

Dean and Bobby nodded silently, and then Bobby nodded good-bye to the boys as he headed back to his truck that he had parked in front of them. Dean then turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

Dean glanced at Sam before driving off. "You sure you okay?"

Sam nodded quickly. "Let's go."

And Dean put the car in 'drive' and followed behind Bobby without another word to his brother. They both hoped silently that this vision could be stopped.

* * *

_Lemmie know what you think! haha. _

_Oh, and the poll is still up on my page guys, I really do wanna know what you guys want, so vote and lemmie know!_

_Thanks for the reviews!_


	11. Demons Plan

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Sam and Dean made it to the latest victims' house without saying another word to each other. Sam didn't tell Dean that the Yellow-Eyed Demon was possessing the werewolf he had shot last night. He wasn't sure why he didn't say anything; it just didn't feel like the appropriate time.

Dean turned off the engine, and then put his keys in his pocket. He looked over at Sam with an apprehensive look, but Sam was looking past his brother to the house with the 'crime scene' tape on the door. He wasn't sure what they'd find, but he had a bad feeling about it.

Both of them snapped their head toward their front to see Bobby as he got out of his truck holding a small pistol loosely at his side. He looked through the window of the Impala and nodded at them, clearly signaling them to 'get moving'.

Dean opened his door, and then stepped out, slamming the door behind him. Sam sighed before opening his door, but as soon as he heard the creak of the old door, a sudden wind blew and an odor most foul assaulted Sam's sensitive nose. It almost made him gag. He sat in the seat still with the door open and his feet on the curb. He put his head in his lap and started to breathe through his mouth.

Dean then noticed that something was wrong with his brother when he didn't get out of the car. "Sam?" He questioned as he jogged to the passengers' side with Bobby at his heel to see Sam looking slightly green.

"What is it? Another vision?" Dean prodded sounding slightly worried.

Sam shook his head slowly. "Th-that smell."

Dean and Bobby glanced at each other, and then back at Sam. "What smell?" Bobby asked with concern in his voice.

Sam's head snapped up to look at them, and looked at them like they were crazy. It couldn't have just been his keener senses, could it? He knew his sense of smell was stronger than theirs but they _had_ to have been able to at least smell that a little bit right?

Apparently not.

Sam inhaled deeply through his mouth and then replied faintly, "Sulfur."

Dean's eyes widened, "Where's it coming from?"

Sam lifted his hand and pointed with his thumb to the house behind him with the 'crime scene' tape around the property. When Dean looked in the direction he was pointing, he placed his hand back on his lap.

"How strong is the smell?" Bobby asked curiously.

Dean then looked up at Bobby like he was crazy. "I'd say pretty strong!" He said angrily as he motioned toward he queasy looking brother.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I mean can ya tell if they're still in there?"

Sam nodded, "One."

"Alright," Dean said softly, "Can you stand? You gonna be sick?"

Sam shook his head, he was feeling better now, the smell had really caught him off guard. He then stood out of the car slowly, and then quietly closed the door.

He sighed, and then made his way to the trunk of the Impala with Dean at his side. Dean popped the trunk open, and immediately grabbed for the flask of holy water. Sam made a grab for their dads' journal that had an exorcism ritual in it.

Dean slammed the trunk shut, and then looked at his brother soulfully. Sam simply nodded, and then tucked their fathers' journal inside his coat.

Bobby held his gun out in front of him defensively, and the three of them headed for the house across the street.

The three of them silently ducked under the yellow tape that wrapped around the perimeter of the house, and then made their way up the porch steps to the front door.

Sam quickly and skillfully picked the front lock in only a few seconds and opened the door slowly so that it didn't make any noise.

Bobby stepped in first, with Dean and Sam following behind him. Sam shut the door behind him gently, and then walked into the living room area where Dean was staring at a white sofa against the wall that was soaked with blood.

Everything in the room was completely in place and very neat and tidy. It looked almost too clean with a white carpet, white walls, a once completely white sofa, and a white recliner against the other wall facing the plasma screen TV on the wall. Sam guessed that this guy never had kids.

Out of Dean's peripheral vision, he saw his brother approaching behind him. He turned his full gaze to Sam's face and saw his brother looking at him with his puppy dog eyes.

Then, he looked past Dean to the couch, and couldn't help but stare. He became transfixed on the site of the blood, and his expression turned from a one of innocence to animalistic hunger.

Dean caught this immediately; he was a little bit confused because he thought that Sam was finally gaining control of this thing! He shook his head to himself; maybe the urges were harder to fight than Sam made it look? Dean then lightly shoved Sam out of the room and into the hallway so he couldn't look at the couch anymore.

Sam blinked a few times as if he had something in his eye, and then looked at Dean and nodded a silent 'thank you.'

Dean nodded in response, and then they both crept into the main bedroom.

There, seated nicely on the white sheeted bed sat a man that neither of them had seen before. He was a black man with black eyes staring at them with a smile on his face. Dean couldn't help but think that he looked like a salesman. He even wore a primped and clean suit and tie. If it weren't for the blood on his green plaid tie he would have looked professional.

The demons gaze turned to Sam happily. His smile widened when he saw how Sam was struggling to keep his sanity as he stared at his blood-soaked chest.

"Hungry Sam?" He asked teasingly.

Dean looked at his brother, and then back to the demon. He quickly unscrewed the cap to the flask and slashed the contents on the demons face.

The demon screamed and recoiled as his skin blistered and sizzled from contact with the water. His black eyes shot back up to Dean, and he continued to smile.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean demanded.

The demon looked over at Dean with his ever wicked smile still intact. He then nodded in Sam's direction. "Azezel seems pretty keen on finding your brother here. He brought in some pretty heavy hitters for this hunt. I thought I'd just stop by and see what all the fuss is about."

"Azezel?" Dean questioned, sounding genuinely confused.

The demon nodded with realization, "Oh right, you might know him as Yellow-Eyes."

Dean nodded, "Why does Azezel want my brother? What's his game plan?" He demanded as he motioned toward Sam who was now shaking, on the verge of losing control.

The demon snickered, sounding cocky as ever. "I don't really know."

Then, Bobby entered the room with his gun held out in front of him; it was aimed at the demon sitting on the bed. He looked over at Dean, and then at Sam.

"Everythin' alright?" Bobby questioned sounding suspicious.

Dean looked back at him and nodded. "Yea Bobby, things are just peachy!" Dean said loudly, as he turned to face the demon again. "_In fact_," He continued cockily, "This hell-bitch was just lying to me about what the demons are plannin'. Weren't you?" Dean then proceeded in splashing more holy water on the demon. It screamed in agony as his head lifted, and gazed at the ceiling.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" it shrieked.

"Sure you are." Dean replied sarcastically.

"I am!" The demon defended desperately, as he stared at Dean.

The demons' attention was then turned back to Sam. The demon chuckled as he watched Sam break out into a cold sweat. "What's a matter Sammy? You don't look so good." The demon teased.

This got Dean's attention; he looked over at his brother who was still staring at the demons bloody chest. "Damn it." Dean whispered as he walked up to his brother. "Come on Sam; let's go out in the hallway huh?" He reasoned gently as he began tugging Sam out of the room.

Sam nodded in defeat, and then slowly stepped past Bobby, out of the room.

Dean's and Bobby's attention were back on the demon. "Why is Azezel after him?"

The demon gave a courteous nod, and then glared a Dean. "You're joking right?"

Dean looked at Bobby, and then back to the demon, and the both shrugged. This made the demon burst into a fit of laughter.

"Whatever he has planned for your brother, for the other children…it's _huge_! Whatever it is, some…_werewolf_ got in the way of it. Now Azezel wants to set things straight."

Dean looked at the demon apprehensively, but Bobby spoke up first. "What do you mean 'set things straight'?"

The demon rolled his eyes, "as in…make it so he isn't a werewolf."

"There's no cure!" Dean stated angrily.

The demon shrugged, "Not really no, it's not so easy to come by…but Azezel can do it."

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded angrily.

"I wouldn't even question it if I were you! Azezel gets in there, does his thing, you're brother isn't a werewolf then that's it! The end! Why do you have to make it so difficult?"

Dean stalked closer to the demon; the anger was clear on his face. "Because with demons…there's always a catch."

The demon smirked, and then erupted from his vessels mouth with a painful scream. The room smelled of sulfur as black smoke ejected from the man's mouth and out the window. The man fell to the bed in heap.

Dean walked over to the man, and then pressed on his neck feeling for a pulse. To his relief, there was a steady thrum beneath his fingers.

He pulled away from the man, leaving him there. He walked past Bobby into the hallway to face his brother who was looking better. From the look on his face he had heard the entire conversation between Dean and the demon.

Dean moaned, he knew he was going to hear about this sooner or later. And because Sam was always for arguments sake, he knew what Sam's thoughts were on the subject.

* * *

_Yay, thank you for all the reviews guys! _

_I can't believe the response i got in the poll! I'm gonna put up another one sometime later to get some clarification. But this story is almost done kiddies, so story number 3 wont be that far behind. _

_So uh...for those of you who didnt vote, I'd suggest you do before i close the poll. Which to be fair, I wont do until this story has reached its final chapter. And I will warn you when that is. haha._

_Thank you again!_


	12. Together

_Chapter 12_

* * *

When they got back to Bobby's it was loud. Sam and Dean hadn't stopped arguing since they left the victims' house. Just as Dean had suspected. Bobby sat in his library saying nothing with his head on his forehead trying to tune them out.

Dean and Sam were in each others' faces.

"Why the hell not!?" Sam had screamed as he walked back into the library with a beer in his hand.

"Because I said so! This isn't even negotiable! He's a demon!" Dean responded as he followed Sam into the room with a beer of his own.

"But if he wants me _human_, than isn't that a good thing?" Sam argued as he turned to face his brother.

"Yea for now! But what about when the time comes that he wants payment huh? He's a _demon_! You gotta know there's gonna be strings attached!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sam questioned impatiently. "Leave me like this? Then the demon won't come after me? He's not gonna stop Dean! He's just gonna keep following me…and…" Sam cut himself off and looked down at his feet miserably.

"And what?" Dean prodded curiously.

Sam blinked a few times, and then looked back up to his brother. "He's not gonna stop chasing me…and I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

Dean was taken aback for a moment. "Are you kidding me?"

Sam looked at him curiously, "What?"

"This isn't _your_ fight! This is _our_ fight! _We'll_ figure something out, I promise. The second a cure pops up, I swear we'll look into it."

Sam nodded sadly, "A cure did pop up."

"This isn't a cure!" Dean exclaimed as he rubbed his temple out of frustration. "This is just another form of selling your soul!"

"Dean," Sam said in a voice just above a whisper. His tone sounded defeated. Broken. "I can't live like this…if you were in my position you would jump all over this too."

Dean sighed, and pulled his hand away from his head. "You're right. I probably would, I mean come on the way dad raised us…but I would know that I couldn't do it."

"I do know I shouldn't do it…but what other option do I have? Sit around and hope for another solution to just fall in my lap?"

"No," Bobby interjected suddenly, as he looked up at the brothers. "You can turn this around into something useful."

Sam chuckled humorlessly. "How?"

Bobby shrugged, and then removed his hand from his forehead. "For starters, being a hunter with those extra senses could definitely come in handy."

Sam couldn't help but agree with that, even though he was still confused as to how he had the strengthened senses even in his human state of mind.

"And that…territory instinct you were tellin' us about…could save our butts sometime along the line."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"What about the raw meat diet? Hmm?" Sam argued.

Dean shrugged, "You've been doin' a pretty good job in keeping it in check so far. I gotta admit, the control you have over this thing…it's pretty impressive."

"More than impressive," Bobby added, "It's damn near impossible! I mean, I told you there's what a couple dozen who have control over this. But none of them have gained that control as fast as you."

Sam chuckled at that, "Great, so even to werewolves I'm a freak."

Dean shrugged with a half smile on his face, "There's no cure for that, sorry Sparky."

Sam snickered as he sipped his beer. He glared at his brother, who was looking back at him apprehensively. Sam put his beer down and sighed.

"We will figure this out." Dean promised in all seriousness.

Sam nodded slowly, and then looked back up to his brother. "I know we will."

* * *

_I figured I'd write up a short little brotherly love chapter. Haha. I'm more of an 'action-packed' chick I guess, so if this was bad just lemmie know. =)_


	13. Six Not Five

_Chapter 13_

* * *

The next couple of days were maddening. For Sam anyway. Dean didn't say much to him, but every few seconds he would look over at his brother to make sure he was alright. It was making Sam uneasy when he thought about having eyes on him every second of the day.

The day before, Sam had gotten dressed and was about to go outside for a walk. He had said that it was a bit stuffy in the house, and muttered something about Dean making him claustrophobic with his constant hovering. Dean of course played dumb, and said it wasn't safe for him to be walking around outside.

As much as Sam hated to admit it, he knew Dean was right about that. So he stormed off into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Just to get away from the stalking eyes if only for a moment.

Bobby had gone about his business as usual, as if nothing was different. He would talk to some of his friends on the phone, trying to pry information out of them without being too straightforward. He would call it insurance. Covering their tracks sort of, because if the demons knew about Sam, then surely some hunters out there must have known.

Bobby would ask if so-and-so knew about the rise in werewolf activity, and if so-and-so knew why. Bobby had talked to at least thirty people, and no one seemed to have known. That was a relief.

Now, it was mid-afternoon and the three of them were standing in Bobby's kitchen. Sam sat at the small wooden table with a slab of raw steak on a plate, and a small pile of paper in front of him. On the papers were information he'd gathered on the demons location within the last two days.

Sam sighed aloud as he lifted one of the printouts to his face and read to a waiting Dean and Bobby.

"Dan and Shirley Fitzpatrick were found in their home yesterday with their throats slit. No weapon was found, and there were no signs of forced entry."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against the counter to face his brother. "We're thinkin' demon?"

Sam chuckled humorlessly, and looked at Dean. "I'd say so." He passes the paper in his hand to Bobby, who snatched it quickly, and skimmed through it.

"Cops found piles of sulfur by the front and back door. They're thinkin' it's a sign from some crazy serial-killer-wannabe because it matches the last two deaths in town exactly." Sam explained with a half smile.

"Okay, so demon." Dean clarified, now looking at Bobby who was still skimming through the article. "What's our next move?"

"I say we lay low." Bobby said softly. Dean and Sam's heads' both snapped in his direction. "You can't be serious!" Dean exclaimed angrily.

Bobby looked up from the paper at Dean's face and nodded, "I am."

"Why? These bastards are killing innocent people!" Dean said impatiently.

Bobby placed the paper on the counter and looked Dean square in the eye. "I know that. I do. But don't you get it?"

Dean looked at Sam who was looking at Bobby with an understanding expression. Dean looked back at Bobby and shrugged. He wasn't getting it. "No, get what?"

Bobby sighed, and rubbed his beard impatiently. "Pull your head outta your ass! They're after Sam; they're trying to draw us out."

"Draw us out?" Dean questioned in disbelief.

"You heard that demon! This Azezel character's got some big-time demons lookin' for him. They probably already know he's here, but I made sure they aint gettin' in. They want him to come to them."

"So why don't you and I go and stop them!" Dean tried to reason desperately.

"They know his weakness too probably! You don't think they'll capture and kill you in a heartbeat? _You're_ expendable to them." Bobby said furiously.

"So we sit here?" Dean asked in almost a scream. It wasn't too loud, but with strengthened hearing, it was enough to make Sam wince. Dean caught that immediately and took a deep breath. "We just sit here, and watch as someone else dies?" He asked shakily as he tried to control the volume of his voice.

Bobby said nothing. There was nothing anybody could say that would make that okay. So he stormed angrily out the backdoor and into the salvage yard.

Dean sighed, and turned his attention to his brother who was looking at his feet with a guilty expression on his face. He knew that Sam was blaming himself for all this.

"This isn't your fault." Dean said calmly to Sam.

Sam looked up at him and shook his head, "Don't Dean. Just stop."

Sam then turned his attention back to his plate in front of him, the smell of the bleeding meat had been taunting him for a while, but he was testing his control. It pleased him how much he had pushed his self control the past two days.

Sam slowly lifted the stake off the plate, still testing himself. As he bit into it, he nearly lost himself as the blood and juices filled his mouth. Sam shook his head, to clear the sudden fog in his mind. He chewed silently and then put the meat back on the plate. He looked up at his brother who of course was looking back at him with concern.

Sam nodded at him silently to assure his brother that he was okay. Of course his self control still needed some more pushing.

Suddenly, another smell assaulted his nose. He had only smelled it a few times before, but it was unmistakable. It also confused him greatly. His head snapped up in Dean's direction, "How many werewolves did you kill the other night?" Sam asked urgently.

"What's that got to do with -" Dean started to ask, but was cut off by Sam as he was quickly out of his chair and in his face with a speed that was almost too quick. "How many!?" Sam demanded in a low impatient voice.

"Including the naked one you were…playing with, five. Why?" Dean said jokingly.

A low threatening growl escaped Sam's throat, and he made his way out the backdoor with Dean at his heel. "Why? What's wrong?" Dean demanded, at the back of Sam's head as he slammed the door behind him.

Dean was taken aback when Sam whirled around to face him. His face was etched with such fury, such rage that Dean at that moment feared his brother.

"There were six!" Sam growled out as his normal hazel eyes grew, and turned icy blue with the black outline and vertical slits.

Sam turned forward and kept walking into the far reaches of the salvage yard following a scent that only he seemed to smell.

Dean was unnerved at how much his brother looked more like a wild animal than a human geek-boy. Dean had no choice but to follow him with no useful weapon on him. He only had his pistol which carried regular bullets. That wouldn't kill a werewolf, but it'd slow it down. He pulled it out of his waistband, and clicked the safety off and held it in front of him defensively.

Sam continued to follow the scent frantically. He would lift his head and sniffed the air, and then walk a few paces before doing the same thing, or sniffing a car that the beast had rubbed itself against.

Just then, another scent came to his nose, a sweeter, more delicious smell. He lifted his head and sniffed the air rapidly inhaling the scent. Then it registered in his mind, and his eyes widened with anger.

He turned to face Dean and roared and howled. He grunted when he realized he couldn't talk. He must have changed during his fit of rage without noticing.

He jerked his head, and then roared again. He then broke out into a run, he didn't have time to wait for his brother.

Dean watched in horror as his brother turned faced him and roared, sounding eerily like a feral animal. Sam's canines had even grown and sharpened into fangs which only added to his animal look.

Dean called for his brother as he suddenly burst into a full run.

Sam heard Dean calling for him, but he couldn't stop. He had to follow the smell of the werewolf that had intruded on his grounds, and the other smell. The sweeter more captivating smell.

The smell of Bobby's blood.


	14. Territory

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Sam continued to run through the salvage yard frantically as he followed the two haunting scents. He knew his brother was having a tough time keeping up, but he couldn't bother to slow down. Bobby's life depended on it.

As Sam got closer he realized he recognized the smell of the werewolf. It was the man with the dark hair he had met in that pack. The same man he saw in his vision.

Sam growled deep in his throat as he realized how the vision now made sense. Dean hadn't killed them all. But Sam couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't been so weak to give into his urges, he could have mustered up the strength to go in the cabin himself and slaughter them all.

In between two cars that were completely totaled, Sam came to an abrupt halt. He now saw the werewolf in front of him as it slowly scratched up an unconscious Bobby, releasing that amazing smell of blood into the air.

Sam heard as Dean finally caught up with him. He heard how fast his breathing was, and how fast his heart raced.

Dean looked up and saw the back of his brothers' head. He saw how Sam was watching as Bobby was getting sliced by another werewolf. And for a fearful second, Dean thought that Sam would lose his fight for control, and help the other one.

When just then, the other werewolf looked up from his prey and locked eyes with Sam. It growled, deep and ferociously, sending out a message. '_traitor. Murderer_.' It wordlessly accused.

Sam gave a half smile, and then let out a growl of his own, sending the other werewolf a different message. '_trespasser! Get out!_'

Suddenly Sam pounced on the other werewolf, sending them both to the dirt ground with Sam on top. The werewolf beneath him snarled with rage and raked his claws across Sam's face.

Sam roared with pain. It was so loud that it echoed around them, making it stretch out for much longer than it actually lasted.

Dean cringed at the sound; he then looked over at Bobby who lay forgotten about, unconscious. Dean clicked the safety back on his gun, and slid it back into his waistband and slowly made his way past the battling werewolves to his friends' side.

Sam leaned into the werewolf's neck, and bit down hard. The trespasser roared in agony as Sam shook his head with a feral growl and tore a chunk right out of the beasts' neck.

The werewolf beneath him bucked and howled with total anguish and Sam but couldn't help but celebrate as he pulled himself up so he could look in his enemy's eyes as he chewed up the torn flesh and blood and swallowed it down.

The werewolf beneath him snarled and then punched Sam directly in the gut, forcing him to curl in on himself protectively and roll off his prey.

The werewolf saw this as his opportunity. He jumped up, and dragged a now thrashing Sam by the legs into the center of the clearing. It dropped his legs and then straddled Sam's hips. It snarled at Sam, and then bit into Sam's right arm. _Hard_.

Sam howled and roared with complete and utter agony as the beast bit into his arm so hard Sam was amazed that its fangs hadn't pierced his bone.

Even as a werewolf, and sounding anything but human, Dean couldn't ignore his brothers' cries. He looked up from Bobby to the scene before him and his jaw couldn't help but drop. That beast was slowly torturing Sam!

Dean pulled his gun from his waistband and clicked the safety off, without another thought, he shot the monster in the gut.

The beast dropped his brothers' arm, and then growled as it was now looking at Dean. It slowly crept off Sam and made its way over to Dean. Slowly, like it was stalking him first.

Dean fired the gun again and hit the werewolf in his right hip. It snarled, and then pounced on Dean, sending them both crashing to the ground with it on top. During the fall the gun flew out of Dean's fingers and right by Bobby's side.

The monster gave a half smile down at Dean and then slowly raked his claws across Dean's chest, and up to his neck.

Dean moaned with pain, he wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction of his screams.

His will seemed to only make the animal hungrier. As blood swelled to the surface of the newly inflicted wound on his neck, the monster growled with delight as it leaned down and began to lap at the blood with his tongue.

Sam watched this as pain-filled tears came to his eyes. He watched as the other werewolf leaned in and tasted his brother. That seemed to have been a big mistake as Sam felt the primal instinct come to mind.

Pain momentarily forgotten, Sam leapt over to the scene and yanked the beast off of Dean, tossing it into an old 'Ford' with a snarl that clearly translated as, '_mine_!'

It quickly gathered itself and faced Sam with a look of pure rage and hatred plastered across its' face. They slowly began to circle each other. They each growled and snarled at each other. Then, it made the first move.

It leapt over to Sam and the two of them threw dangerously sharpened claws at each other with loud feral roars.

Dean watched with complete terror. However a slight movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head and saw that Bobby was now awake and watching the scrap before them with wide eyes.

Dean smiled as he noticed the gun was at Bobby's side. He whispered a quick, "_Bobby_!" and got his attention. Bobby's head snapped over to Dean, who was pointing at the gun that lay by his side. Bobby nodded at Dean, and then lifted the gun.

He aimed it carefully at the other werewolf, and then fired off a headshot that made Sam wince and then jump back.

The beast let out a small whimper, and then it fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. They watched as its' brains quickly leaked from the hole in the back of it's' head.

When they were sure the monster was dead, Dean looked up and evaluated his brother carefully. His left cheek was pretty torn up and his right arm was going to need professional attention. Dean carefully lifted Sam's arm so he could take a better look, but Sam let out a whimper that sounded more like a whisper in the back of his throat.

Dean sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. "Come on Sparky, let's get you inside."

Sam nodded as he cradled his bleeding right arm with his left. He then followed Dean and Bobby back to the house.

As far as territorial battles went, Dean was always the winner. And Sam was in fact his territory.

* * *

_Just a light reminder that the poll is still open folks. =) _

_thank you for your reviews! _


	15. The Body

_ Chapter 15_

* * *

Later that day Bobby, Sam and Dean were all on their way back to Bobby's from the hospital. Dean had decided that the wound on Sam's arm was too severe for him to simply stitch and wrap. So they loaded him into the car and forced him to get it checked out.

After three hours of waiting around, they were finally told that there wasn't really anything to worry about, that the 'pit-bull' had only slightly grazed the muscle and that he was very fortunate. So they stitched it, wrapped it, gave him some antibiotics to ward off infection, and sent them on their way.

Now they were following behind Bobby's truck in the Impala as they just passed into Bobby's neighborhood. They hardly said anything to each other since the attack. Sam kept his gaze out his window as he watched the houses pass by.

And as he had done for the past two days, Dean continued to look over at Sam just to make sure he was doing alright. But Sam kept his face blank.

Dean sighed as he turned his attention back to the road. "You're arm okay?"

Sam held it up and examined it, he then placed his arm back in his lap and looked over at Dean. "Yup."

Dean nodded, "Don't forget to take your pills when we get back to Bobby's, okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes, he was looking slightly annoyed. "Okay stop!"

Dean spared his brother a quick glance, and then looked back to the road. "Stop what?"

"Stop treating me like a child! I can take care of myself, thank you! I don't need you hounding me every twenty seconds!"

Dean's eyes widened, and his shoulders went slack. "Oh well, excuse me for trying to look out for you!"

Sam rolled his eyes again, "There's a difference between looking out for me, and stalking me Dean! I can't even take a piss without you staring at the door waiting for me to come out!" Sam argued.

Dean shook his head, "I do not!"

"Yes you do! I just need some space man, please! If I'm not allowed to go outside, then please stop hovering over me! It's like I have no space."

Dean shrugged and then nodded, "Fine. You got it. No more crowding you." He said angrily.

"And that doesn't mean that we stop looking out for each other." Sam clarified more calmly. "I'm just climbing the walls you know?"

Dean nodded slowly, never taking his gaze from the road.

Then they were at the house, Bobby's truck pulled into his dirt driveway kicking clouds of sand all around it. And Dean parked the Impala in front of the house.

Dean killed the engine and shoved his keys into his pocket. He saw Bobby get out of his truck and give them an apprehensive look. Dean held up his hand, signaling for Bobby to give them a moment to talk. Bobby nodded, and then proceeded into the house.

Dean then turned to Sam with a soulful look, "I promise, I'll try and give you more space. Alright?"

Sam looked over at Dean, and nodded, "Yea. Thanks."

Dean flashed Sam a brilliant smile then opened his door and a familiar creak was heard. He climbed out, and then slammed his door shut and locked it. Sam followed suit, but as soon as he climbed out of the car, his nose picked up something troubling. He'd smelled it before, it was stronger then, but now it was faint, as if it were from a few hours ago. However, it still made him cringe a little, and then growl threateningly.

This caught Dean's attention. His gaze shot over to his brother who was looking at the house angrily as he continued to growl. _Not again! _Dean thought.

"What is it Fido?" Dean asked jokingly.

Just then, Bobby's front door slammed open, and Bobby came into view with an angry and alarmed expression on his face.

"What is it Bobby?" Dean called cautiously.

"Son of a Bitch!" Bobby cried angrily. "The body, the werewolf, it's gone!"

"That the hell do you mean 'it's gone'? How does a corpse just up and vanish?" Dean questioned furiously.

"Demons." Sam said in a deep threatening tone. Dean and Bobby both looked at him with alarmed expressions.

"Demons? Demons took the werewolf?" Dean asked with disbelief.

Sam nodded, "In my vision the other day. The Yellow-Eyed Demon was possessing that werewolf."

Dean nodded and stared intently at Sam, "Gee, and you didn't think that was important, because..?"

Sam's head snapped in Dean's direction, "I thought he was dead! I thought you got him then! I wasn't sure what the vision meant."

"So now this is my fault?" Dean asked defensively.

"I never said it was!" Sam defended with a dangerous tone.

"I didn't even know demons could possess werewolves!" Dean said, sounding aggravated.

Sam shrugged, "I didn't either!" He snapped back.

"Alright enough!" Bobby snapped impatiently. "Fact is, Yellow-Eyes has the vessel in Sam's vision now. So we gotta be extra careful now. Especially you, Dean. Got it?"

Dean and Sam both gave reluctant nods. "Alright then. Let's get our butts inside."

The brothers' nodded again, and Sam slammed his door shut. They then followed Bobby into the house where they would talk about their next course of action.


	16. Control

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The next few days were more relaxing and a lot less awkward for Sam, as Dean had promised. Dean didn't hound him as much, and Sam was very much grateful for that. He gave him his space, without cutting him off which was really all Sam wanted.

However, 'relaxing' probably wasn't the right word to use. Every day, Bobby would bring them news of people being brutally murdered, and strangely, the killings looked exactly like the last few. No forced entry, with piles of sulfur by the front and back door. The local police had called in the state police because the body count had risen to twelve. Authorities were now officially calling this the work of a serial killer.

But Bobby, Sam, and Dean knew better.

Every day they would argue about what to do, and every day they would come to the same conclusion. They couldn't leave. They had to watch out for Sam, and now even Dean.

So, as stated, 'relaxing' probably wasn't the best word to use because Sam was constantly on edge. It was all arguing all the time, and he couldn't help but blame himself. If he had anticipated that werewolf's moves, then he wouldn't have gotten bit, and none of this would be happening.

And like the naïve big brother Dean was, he would constantly try to reassure him. He would tell Sam that it wasn't his fault, it was the demons fault. There was nothing he could have done in that werewolf fight.

And Sam would sigh. The demons fault huh? That then would bring him memories of Salvation, when he missed the shot at the demon. And when it possessed his father, he hesitated. This could have all been over by now, but because of his bleeding heart they were stuck in this hell.

So in Sam's mind, there was no way around blaming himself.

Now, Sam was at the house by himself. Bobby had gone to the police station to con any further information about the murders, and Dean had gone to get food at a diner, and then a grocery store for Sam.

Sam was downstairs in the living room, wearing only a pair of jeans as he rummaged through his duffel bag for a clean shirt.

Even though he was alone, he was still extremely edgy. His patience had been tested to damn near its limit, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

And on top of that, he was also testing his control every day. The other day with the intruder had made Sam really agitated, and excited at the same time. He was excited, because he no longer needed the influence of the full moon to change. And he was agitated, because he used his anger as a trigger for the transformation, that wasn't as great as Dean and Bobby were making it out to be. This meant he needed to work harder to keep his emotions in check. And considering the new daily rituals in the house, he _needed_ that control.

The other day he and Dean were in the middle of a heated discussion that turned into a swearing match, and was a hairs way from turning into a fist fight. Bobby's attempts to shut them up had been useless. Then Dean had said something along the lines of Sam needing a babysitter, that he couldn't be left alone. And Sam damn near lost it. After that statement, Sam's nails lengthened and pointed into claws, and his canines grew into fangs. Dean saw this, and the fight was over. He knew Sam would never hurt him, but it was still a shock to see his little brother like that.

So that fight had ceased and Sam calmed himself down enough for him to change back. Needless to say, he won that round, which earned him the right to be at the house alone.

Sam couldn't help but smile sheepishly at that memory, even though at the time he wanted to just die from shame.

Sam found his white undershirt and slipped it over his head, and onto his torso. He then made a grab for his gray t-shirt and slipped it on over the undershirt. At least now he didn't feel so exposed, but he still couldn't seem to find his light blue plaid shirt for the life of him.

Suddenly, he caught a strong whiff of something that nearly knocked him to the floor. He shook his head to clear the lightheadedness, and then placed the scent. Sulfur.

But how? Bobby had this place sealed up tight; it was damn near demon proof! A regular demon wouldn't be able to step within ten yard of the house because of the protection that surrounded the premises.

But then Sam remembered the Yellow-Eyed Demon; how holy water had been useless against him.

Sam stood up straight, and grabbed for the loaded shot gun that Bobby had left for him. He cursed his brother for not leaving him the colt, but then again no one suspected that a demon would be able to get in.

Damn it, he should have known better.

"Hey there, Sam." Came a deep voice from behind him.

Sam whirled around, to face the dark haired werewolf that had been killed the other day in human form; the only difference was his eyes, instead of their normal piercing green Sam had remembered, they were completely yellow.

Sam put the shotgun down, knowing full well that it was useless against this thing. "What do you want?" Sam demanded venomously.

The demon smiled, and put his hands in his pockets as he strolled closer to Sam. "I think you know the answer to that kiddo. I mean, you are the brains of the Winchester group aren't you?"

Sam said nothing; he just glared at the demon as he struggled for control.

The demon chuckled menacingly, "Woops, I mean duo. Sorry, I almost forgot about daddy!"

A low growl came from the back of Sam's throat, and it echoed all around the room. This only made the demons' smile widen.

"Now, now Sammy, mind your blood pressure." It teased.

Sam's growls quieted, but he still said nothing. He only continued to glare daggers at the one who had murdered so many people that came too close to him.

The demon shrugged, and then continued, "I'm here because I'm tired of waiting. Not that I don't enjoy killing folks for no reason, but they're insignificant really. But I want to help you Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Help me? As in take away this werewolf problem, and then what? Take my soul sometime down the line? No thanks."

The demon snickered, "I can make you human again…well…as human as you were, but you get the picture."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam demanded nervously.

It shrugged simply, "All in good time."

Sam shook his head, as he struggled harder for control. The demon's face dropped to one of complete seriousness as he approached Sam.

"You're my favorite." It said simply.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam demanded again. The demon didn't answer him.

"I want to help you Sam. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "I'd rather be stuck like this then have you take my soul!" Sam wasn't really sure if that were true or not, but he had to think of Dean here.

The demon shook his head slowly, "No, I wouldn't be taking your soul. You would only be fulfilling your destiny."

"Destiny?" Sam barked with a hint of dry laughter. "As in putting me in that army of psychic kids? And ending the world?"

"No." The demon said simply, "They're not the army you'd be joining."

"What?" Sam asked nervously.

The demon gave a sinister half smile. "You'll know soon enough Sammy."

Sam shook his head defiantly, "No I won't…because I don't want anything to do with you, and your war. I'm gonna stay the way I am, and kill you."

The demon laughed aloud, it made the hairs on the back of Sam's neck raise. "Alright then."

Sam cocked his head, had the demon really just given up? No, he remembered Dean, there was always a catch.

The demon shrugged again, "I could have a few more days of fun. I'll have the others stand down."

Sam watched the demon warily. "What are you talking about?"

The demon was suddenly in Sam's face, nose to nose with him. His hot breath coming out evenly on Sam's face. He was already breathing out of his mouth because of the sickening sulfur smell.

But this nearly sent Sam over the edge; he closed his eyes as he tried to hold himself back. When he opened his eyes the demon was still there, smiling at him.

"I see the way you struggle with that beast inside you." The demon said simply. "How you struggle for control."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he listened to the demon whisper to him.

The demon put the saddest excuse for an empathetic expression across its' face, and then continued with very noticeable glee in his tone. "I shudder to think what would happen if you didn't have that kind of control."

Sam looked the demon in his horrible yellow eyes, and shivered involuntarily. "W-What are you talking about?" Sam whispered.

"I guess you could at least have some control, I mean what fun would it be if you couldn't remember the last kill? Or if you had to wait for the week before the full moon? I don't have _that_ kind of time."

"W-What?" Sam asked shakily.

The demon laughed aloud, and then placed his right hand on Sam's forehead. Sam suddenly was overtaken with dizziness and then fell in a heap on the hardwood floor. His last thoughts before he lost consciousness were of Azezel. What was he talking about? What did this mean for him? What did this mean for Dean?

* * *

_Haha, dont kill me! There's more to come very very soon! Come on you know me! =D_


	17. Heart

_Chapter 17_

* * *

_  
_

After what seemed like only seconds, Sam came too on the floor of Bobby's living room with Dean hovering over him with worry clear on his face. He let out a visible sigh of relief when Sam's eyes cracked open and locked on his face.

"Sammy? What the hell happened?" Dean demanded loudly.

Sam groaned and then sat up slowly to get a better look at his surroundings. Sure it had only seemed like seconds to him, but the room under closer inspection was dark except for the lamp on the table by the sofa. It was nighttime; he'd been out for hours.

"Hey!" Dean screamed trying to regain his brothers' attention. When Sam's eyes drifted back to his face, Dean repeated, "What happened? Why are you on the floor?"

Sam made a grab for his head as memories flooded his mind. The demon was here, in the house. And it did something to him, but he wasn't sure what.

Sam looked up at his brother fearfully; he sighed and then made his way to his feet slowly with a bit of Dean's help. Sam nodded with gratitude, and then sat on the old couch and divulged in the story about how the demon came to him.

Sam told Dean everything. Well…almost everything. He left out some finer details like when Azezel said that he would make him "as human as he was." It was obviously implying that Sam wasn't completely human to begin with. But demons lie right?

He then ended his story with Azezel saying something about having some fun with Sam losing control, and then it put his hand on his head…then blank.

Dean rubbed his chin, clearly frustrated. He looked down at Sam, "You think that demon messed with your head?"

Sam shrugged, "That would be my guess."

"So just don't wolf-out, we'll figure this out." Dean promised. Sam couldn't help but catch that Dean looked like he needed to convince himself more than him.

Sam nodded slowly, and then Dean asked warily, "You said he probably messed with your head to lose control, but he wanted you to remember it?"

Sam nodded again, "Yea…I guess its back to the cage, huh?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno…where the hell is Bobby? We could use his help."

Sam sighed, "He should be back soon."

Dean shrugged, and then walked over to the front door where he had dropped his bags after seeing Sam laying on the floor unconscious. Dean picked up the brown paper bag and the white plastic one and peeked inside the white. He pulled out a packet of raw steaks, and tossed it at Sam who caught it without even thinking twice.

"Eat up Lassie." Dean joked as he made his way to the kitchen with the bags in his hands. Sam glared daggers at the back of his brothers' head.

Sam looked down at the meat in his hands, and played with it for a bit, making the blood swish around the plastic tray. It spiked his hunger, but not in a familiar way. He continued to stare at the plastic covered meat and it nearly made him sick. Why though? Usually the raw steaks weren't so bad in his opinion, so why was it making him nauseous?

That's when he heard it, and it nearly sent him through the roof; the slightly off tempo beating of his brothers' heart from the next room.

The raw meat fell from his hands as he listened to the wonderful noise. It sent an uncontrollable fire through his veins, that made his muscles somewhat relax. He looked down at his hands and realized that his fingernails were growing steadily into claws. He felt a small twinge in his gums as his canines sharpened into fangs.

Sam was changing, and he couldn't bring himself to care.

He stood from the couch, and then stalked over to the archway that led to the kitchen. He followed the sound of the heartbeat with such glee in his own heart, it was almost blinding.

As he stood in the threshold he looked at the person in the kitchen with his back turned to him. Sam's stomach dropped when he realized it was his brother. He couldn't hurt what was his, and this human and the older man were indeed his.

Sam walked back into the living room, and stared at the front door. He needed to go out, he needed to feed. So he walked toward the front door and opened it, and as he left he heard the man in the kitchen yell, "Bobby?"

Sam shut the door behind him, and then stalked off into the night.

**xXx**

Dean was in the kitchen drinking a beer, and eating his double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions over the counter. He thought about what his brother had just told him. How Azezel probably did something to his mind, but they weren't sure what. And something told Dean that he probably didn't want to know.

Dean couldn't help but feel a little guilty too, he left his brother alone and unprotected. He should have left the colt for him, or something.

This case was getting more and more difficult every day. And Dean couldn't help but regret taking that werewolf case in Dillon. He regretted telling his brother to cover _him. _When _he_ should have been covering Sammy.

Dean sighed, and then took another swig from his bottle.

Suddenly he heard the front door creak open. _"Finally!" _He thought. But when he didn't hear footsteps coming in the house, his curiosity peeked. "Bobby?" He yelled apprehensively.

The only response he got was the front door creaking shut.

Dean then got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He placed his beer bottle on the counter, and then hustled into the living room to find it empty with the raw meat he had bought for Sam sitting on the floor…still in its packaging.

"Sam!" Dean called with worry clear in his voice. When he didn't get an answer, he got nervous. Surely Sam knew better than to just walk out right? After all, they were all on lockdown to protect _him. _

"SAMMY!?" Dean tried again.

His response was the front door opening quickly with Bobby standing in the threshold with a worried expression on his face. His hair which was usually covered by his trucker hat was now slicked back, and he was wearing a nice primped suit.

"What the hell ya yellin' about?" Bobby demanded as he shut the door behind him.

"You stay here in case he comes back, I'm gonna go out and look for him." Dean demanded as he walked over to the couch to where his and Sam's bags were laying on the ground. He unzipped the bag and searched feverishly for something.

Then he pulled out a .45 and loaded it with a silver clip. He knew that if Sam just up and left than he wasn't in his right state of mind. And after what he had said about the demon doing something to him, Dean figured Sam was running around out there with zero restraints, nothing stopping him from killing someone.

Dean tucked the gun away, and then headed for the front door, but was stopped by Bobby. "What are ya talkin' about?"

Dean looked him square in the eye, "Sam! I'm talking about Sam, Bobby! He left, and now I've gotta go get him. I'll explain later alright, just let me go find him before he hurts someone."

Bobby nodded at that, but didn't let Dean pass yet. "What?" Dean demanded angrily.

Bobby rolled his eyes impatiently, "Use sense boy! Did he have his phone on him?"

Dean shrugged, "Probably in his pocket or something."

"So…don't you think maybe you should track the GPS?" Bobby offered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Dean eyed him warily, and then nodded. What harm would it do to check it out?

**xXx**

Sam made his way into an alleyway in the city, he had tracked this heartbeat for almost a mile and he was closing in on it. She was young, and plump with bright green eyes, and short choppy blonde hair that only came to her shoulders.

She eyed the alleyway nervously, as the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She turned the corner that led to another alleyway, which was much narrower, and didn't have the luxury of a streetlight.

Sam smelled her fear as she turned the corner, and used this as his opportunity. He ran into the mouth of the other alleyway, and attacked her. She screamed bloody murder, and all Sam could do was growl at her. He straddled her hips, and then leaned into her face and neck.

This move got her to finally stop screaming, but the smell of her fear soared into his nostrils, nearly blinding him with pleasure. He licked her neck all the way up to her chin, and then sniffed her.

"A-a-are you gonna k-k-kill me?" The girl stammered hysterically as tears poured from her eyes. Sam sat straight up, and looked down at her. He cocked his head as he heard her plead for her life, but the words were lost to him.

Sam then howled with victory as he plunged into the girls' chest as she began to scream again. Blood began to pour from the hole in her chest and around his hands as he continued to dig in. Her screams turned deafening.

Sam then heard a loud crack echo through the alleyway as he broke his way past her ribcage. Then finally, as his clawed hands wrapped around her bleeding heart, her screams stopped and she stared at him lifelessly and accusingly.

Sam pulled his hands from her chest with her heart. He looked down at the bloody mess he had left the girl, and then at the still warm heart in his hands. He growled deep with pleasure as he noticed all the blood on his hands that were dripping into the pavement.

He couldn't take it anymore; Sam buried his face into the heart in his hands and celebrated. He had never tasted human before, until now, and this was the most blissful moment he had ever known in the past few weeks.

The blood exploded into his mouth, as he chewed into the soft heart without a care in the world. He swallowed it down, and continued with it. Raw packaged meat be damned.

Suddenly, he heard the clicking of a gun, and he tore his blood soaked face away from his prey. He looked up and there stood Dean, his brother holding a gun at him.

"Sammy?" He questioned sadly.

Sam listened to his brothers' voice and knew that he was sad, and disappointed. He couldn't quite place why though. Had he done something wrong? He looked down at the bloody mess that was once a living, breathing girl, and then at the half eaten heart in his bloody hands. He looked past the heart into his own hands, and saw dark blood pooled in his palm, and bits of flesh that weren't his imbedded under his claws.

_His claws. _

Then it all clicked; everything. He looked at the girl he had murdered and then back to his bloody hands. He shook the fogginess out of his mind, and began to whimper.

Dean watched as tears began to roll down Sam's face, streaking the blood that covered his mouth all the way from his nose to his chin.

Sam dropped the half eaten heart on the pavement, and then stood slowly. He turned to face his brother, and relaxed his shoulders. He walked up to Dean, and then grabbed his brothers' hand that grasped the gun. He directed the hand, so that the gun was pointed straight at his heart.

"No, come on Sam," Dean said in a defeated tone. Tears of his own began to fall from his eyes. "Let's just go back to Bobby's."

Sam growled in annoyance, and then continued to whimper pathetically.

"You weren't you!" Dean argued.

Sam nodded slowly, letting his brother know that it _was _him. He wasn't possessed, he was acting on instinct.

Dean shook his head, as he looked into Sam's animalistic eyes. "No. I can't do it…come on man, don't do this."

More tears fell from Sam's eyes, and it continued to streak the blood that was caked on his face.

Dean then sighed, letting a small sob escape his throat. He then pulled his gun away from his brothers' chest, and looked down at it.

"Sammy…come on…this is the demons fault. Remember?" Dean whispered as he continued to stare at the gun.

Sam only whined in response.

Dean shook his head, and then looked up into his brothers' face. He clicked the safety on the gun, and then tucked it back into his waistband.

"I'm not shooting you." Dean said flatly as he stared defiantly into his brothers' wild and confused eyes.

Dean then turned, and walked out of the alleyway slowly and sadly. How could they possibly fix this? Dean hoped silently that his brother would come with him now, come with him back to Bobby's. The three of them would figure something out. They had to.

Dean heard a defeated sigh, and then even footsteps falling into place in rhythm with his own. His brother was following him he realized with a relieved sigh.

Dean then quickened his pace, as did the footsteps behind him. They made it to the mouth of the first alleyway where the Impala was parked right in front of them. Dean made his way to the drivers' side, and opened the door and slid in his seat as he closed the door behind him.

He looked over and watched as Sam did the same in his seat in the passengers' side. He noticed that during their short walk, Sam had changed himself back and looked entirely human with blood still covering his face and hands.

Sam turned his gaze over to his brother. His hazel eyes were red and puffy as silent tears fell from them.

Dean turned his attention straight ahead, and started the car. He was angry now, angry at himself, angry at this life, angry at the demon.

Especially at the demon.

Dean's tears turned from that of sadness for his brother, to hate for the demon. This was all his fault! All of it, everything that's ever gone wrong in his life was because of that Yellow-Eyed bastard!

Dean pulled the car from the curb and drove silently through the city and back to Bobby's house. He realized with a sad and defeated sigh, that the demon had in fact won this round, but it wouldn't again. Dean was going to make sure that Azezel never hurt anyone ever again.

He swore it.


	18. Guilt

_ Chapter 18_

* * *

_  
_

When they boys arrived back at Bobby's neither of them said a word. Bobby had been waiting in the living room wearing a much more comfortable attire when he heard the Impala roll up.

When Bobby saw the doorknob turn and Sam walk through the door a mixture of very clear emotion played across his face. First was happiness/relief for Sam's wellbeing, second was shock/fear for the blood that was caked on his face and his hands and the grime that stained his clothes. His heart broke for the kid. What had happened? Sam had so much control over this, and then all of a sudden on a night that it wasn't even a full moon, he loses control.

It didn't really make any sense.

Sam gave Bobby a miserable look, and then ran up the stairs, not saying anything to him. Dean then walked in the house, and Bobby's attention was on him, and he let the boy have it.

As Dean closed the door behind him, Bobby stalked up to him and asked angrily, "What the _hell_ is goin' on?"

Dean whirled around to face Bobby. His face was sunken in, and his eyes held tears that he was trying desperately to keep from falling.

"S-Sammy fed." Dean said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

Bobby's eyes widened. "He killed someone?"

Dean nodded simply, and then took a deep breath. He looked Bobby in the eye, and then started to tell the story word for word how Sam had told him.

**xXx**

Sam was doing worse than they were. He stood in the upstairs bathroom staring into the mirror above the sink. His hands were grasping the sides of the porcelain basin for dear life as he stared at his own reflection.

One word came to mind as he stared at the blood around his mouth; _Monster._

How could he have lost control like that? After days of pushing himself, how could he do that?

More tears spilled down his face, making the crimson blood on his cheek run pink. He was no better than anything else he's hunted. Why wouldn't Dean kill him?

Sam pulled in a deep breath, and then turned the faucet on, letting the hot water run down the drain. He slipped his cupped hands into the running blistering liquid without even wincing, and then tossed it on his face.

He looked back up at his reflection and then rubbed his face hard, watching with little relief as some of the blood washed clean.

He grabbed at the white bar of soap that was in a tray above the sink and began to scrub his hands. He scrubbed frantically trying desperately to get the girls' blood off of him.

Then the blood was gone, leaving his slightly scarred smooth skin, but he continued to scrub. Even though he couldn't see the blood he still smelled and felt it. It made him feel dirty, tainted.

He scrubbed his hands raw, when he suddenly dropped the soap into the sink. The smell was albeit gone, and the feeling wasn't relieved but he knew it was no use torturing himself.

Sam sighed sadly, he turned the spigot off, and then started stripping his grime stained clothes until he stood in the bathroom in the nude.

He tore his face from the mirror, and then stepped into the tub. He turned the hot water on, and then the cold until it ran warm. He turned the shower on, and let the water run down his beaten, and scarred body.

**xXx**

When Dean had finished telling Bobby everything that happened with Sam and Azezel, they were both sitting on the sofa in the living room looking solemn and worn.

Bobby rubbed his chin, and then turned to Dean apprehensively. He sighed deeply, "What does this mean for us Dean?"

Dean looked up at him, the bags under his eyes giving away his exhaustion, "What do you mean?"

Bobby took in a deep breath, "I hate to say this, I really do. You know how I feel about you boys, and this just breaks my heart…but we can't let him carry on…killin' people."

Dean took in a sharp breath, and then stood to face Bobby, "So what, you wanna just give up on him? The Demon does something to his mind and you wanna put him down like a dog? Well I'm not giving up that easily!"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You know that's not what I mean! He made us promise, remember? He told us to kill him if he killed anybody!"

"The hell with it! I don't care about some stupid promise! We gotta help him!" Dean declared desperately.

"Killin' him _would_ help him!" Bobby shouted as he too stood.

"How?" Dean asked with disbelief.

"Do you really expect Sam to get over this? That kind of guilt is gonna eat him up and you know it!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I can help him there too!"

Bobby shook his head, "And if you can't? Sam won't be the same."

Dean took a deep relaxing breath, and his eyes filled with tears again as he stared at Bobby soulfully. "He has to pull through this, Bobby." He said sadly. _If he doesn't live through this, then neither will I. _Dean finished in his mind.

Bobby nodded in understanding, and then walked over to the staircase to see Sam coming down in a light blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He looked as sad as he did upon entering the house, but much better now that he was clean.

Bobby nodded at him as he passed him on the staircase heading up. Sam didn't say anything.

As Sam entered the living room his eyes fell on Dean who was setting a makeshift bed on the floor, in front of the couch, out of blankets and his jacket.

Sam cleared his throat, and then stepped up to Dean reluctantly, "Want me to sleep on the floor?" Sam asked in a hoarse whisper.

Dean looked up at him as he sat down and covered himself with a blanket. "Nah, you take the couch Sammy…I'll see you in the morning." With that, Dean lay down, and shut his eyes.

Sam sighed and then reached for the lamp that was on the table next to the couch and flipped it off. The room was overtaken with darkness, but with Sam's keener eyesight he was able to avoid stepping on his brother as he sat down on the couch.

Sam wondered if tonight is what the Demon was talking about. Did the Demon do this to him? Mess with his mind, take his control? It seemed absurd, but then again what in their world wasn't weird to most people?

A shiver ran up Sam's spine as he thought about it more. If the Demon had done this to him, then why did it feel so right?

Sam looked down at his brother and then shook his head to clear it. He knew that if his brother knew he was thinking these things, he would tell him not to blame himself. Blame the Demon.

But Sam couldn't help but think, _Azezel didn't kill that girl. I did._

Sam took in a deep breath and then let his head hit the arm of the couch as his pillow. His eyes never leaving Dean's lightly snoring form.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Sam whispered, as another tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.


	19. The Feeling

_Chapter 19_

* * *

_  
_

_Sam was in a far off corner of his mind. He was in a swirling void, and all his senses seemed to have dulled. He knew he was dreaming, or about to. _

_Suddenly, the black void became white. The brightness stung his eyes, but as he looked around, he got the creeping suspicion that he wasn't alone. _

_"Sammy." Called a serpent like voice. Sam continued to look around, but the all brightness never darkened, never wavered. No one else was there with him. Physically. _

_"This is your fault." The voice accused. _

_Sam took in a sharp breath as he realized who the voice belonged to. The Yellow-Eyed Demon was now talking to him through his dreams. _

_"If you had let me fix you, that girl wouldn't have died!" It spat with an amused chuckle. "But you, being the little child that you are, decided to stay a werewolf! You had to let Big Brother Dean decide for you!"_

_Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, when he realized he couldn't talk back. He was now trying to block out the Demons words, but they only became louder. _

_"Aw What's the matter Sammy? Being a werewolf not as fun as you thought anymore? Come on, that's how most werewolves go through life. I thought I was doing you a favor!" The Demon mocked. _

_This only confirmed Sam's suspicions about the Demon messing with his mind. He felt only a small wave of relief, but it quickly turned to fear as he continued to listen to Azezel. _

_"Hmm," It cooed teasingly, "I wonder what you would do if Dean were out of the picture."_

_Sam opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He was now trying desperately to wake up, but the Demons hold was too strong. _

_The Demon snickered, "I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we Champ?"_

**xXx**

"NO!" Sam cried as he sat bolt up on the couch. He was covered in a thick layer of sweat, and breathing hard. He noticed that Dean and Bobby were standing over him with concern on their faces.

"It's alright Sammy, it was just a dream." Dean soothed gently as he put a comforting hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"N-No." Sam stammered.

Dean looked Sam in the face warily, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Azezel." Sam said simply as he swung his legs over the side of the couch.

"What about him?" Bobby asked cautiously.

Sam looked past Bobby and Dean to the open window, and saw that it was now daytime. How long had he slept? What time was it? It felt like he'd only been asleep for a few minutes.

Sam sighed, and then told Bobby and Dean about his dream. How they were right about the Demon rummaging through Sam's head. Dean visibly relaxed until Sam continued to tell him the rest.

"So he is gonna try to kill me?" Dean asked, sounding guarded.

Sam shrugged, "It seems like."

Bobby rubbed his chin as he took in all the information, "Well then, we'll just do what we've been doin'."

Dean chuckled dryly, "What's that?"

Bobby sighed, "Nothin'."

**xXx**

Later that day, Sam was relieved to find that whatever Azezel had done to him had worn off. He had felt the familiar hunger gnaw at his abdomen, and he immediately went for the raw meat in the fridge. It was settled as soon as the last of the meat was swallowed.

It angered Sam to think of it now. The Demon had used him for its own means of entertainment. But what now? What was it waiting for now? That question unnerved Sam deeply.

As he thought of Azezel, Sam also had a bad feeling. He knew something was going to happen; soon.

Now, Sam and Dean were in Bobby's library reading up on lycanthropy, and demonology. Dean kept eyeing Sam every time he shifted in his seat. Sam couldn't help but be annoyed; it was like the conversation on 'personal space' had never happened.

Dean took in a deep breath, "You alright?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and then put the lycanthropy book on his lap to look at his brother. "I'm fine Dean."

"You sure about that?" Dean prodded.

"Yes! I'm not gonna break or anything. Whatever the Demon did to me, it wore off." Sam said sounding annoyed.

"Fine. Sorry." Dean said in surrender as he turned his attention back to the text on his lap.

Sam inhaled deeply; now or never, "I just have…I dunno, this feeling."

Dean looked back up to his brother with concern clear on his face, "What kind of feeling? Like…indigestion bad, or Spidey-sense bad?"

Sam rolled his eyes again, "I think something's gonna happen Dean…soon."

"Spidey-sense bad." Dean confirmed aloud half jokingly.

"Drop the wisecracks! Azezel is gonna make his move, I know it." Sam barked angrily.

Dean nodded in understanding.

Just then, there was a frantic knock at the front door. Sam instinctively lifted his nose to the air to try and get a whiff of what was trying to lure them to them.

His insides immediately constricted with fear when he realized that he couldn't tell. It smelled strongly of meat, _real_ strong. And something else, but the meat masked the other scent.

Bobby then came into the room with a curious look on his face. He looked over at Sam and Dean as if waiting for them to give him the seal of approval to answer his own front door.

Another feverish knock and Dean looked at his brother for the okay. Sam met his eyes with a nervous stare and whispered, "I can't tell!"

Bobby grabbed his shotgun from behind the coffee table and then cocked it. "That aint good." Bobby looked through the peephole, and then looked back at the boys. It looked human enough, but he knew from experience that, that didn't always mean that they were.

Bobby opened the door a crack, hiding the gun with one hand behind the slightly closed door, and Sam and Dean heard a fearful female voice. "P-Please! Help me! They're after me!"

"Who?" Bobby barked harshly.

"These people, these…monsters! I don't know, one looks like my mom but it _isn't_! She has black eyes!"

Dean and Sam got up from their seats, and dropped their books in separate piles. They walked over to Bobby and stood behind him defensively.

The girl had to have been in her early teen years. She was dark skinned and curvy with long black hair. As Sam had suspected, she was covered head to toe in blood and meat, almost like it had been placed there, it seemed almost too perfect.

That's when the scent became clear. A deep growl escaped his throat as clarity hit. Sulfur.

The girl looked at Sam with disbelief. "D-Did he just growl at me?"

"Yea…and?" Dean shot defensively.

"Demon." Sam accused venomously.

Bobby and Dean looked at Sam, and then back to the girl. She sighed visibly and then her bright brown eyes turned black.

"Way to go Lassie." She said cockily.

Bobby made a move to slam the door in her face when she held up her hand to halt them. "I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you."

"Yea?" Bobby demanded. "And why the hell not?"

"Because I come with a warning." She said with a teasing smile.

"Warning?" Dean questioned angrily.

"Yep," She replied, her smile never wavering. "Azezel says he's tired of waiting…he wants you to know that if you do not let him _borrow Sam_…for _ten minutes_…he will _take_ Sam…forcefully." She relayed the message slowly, so that they comprehended what she was saying to them.

"_Borrow_ him? He aint a book! Or something that can be rented! He's a human being!" Bobby defended angrily.

The demon chuckled, "Says you."

"When?" Sam demanded dryly.

"Tonight. Midnight. There's a warehouse a couple blocks from here. He comes alone." The demon said slowly.

"And if he doesn't?" Dean asked defiantly.

The demons' smile widened as she stepped as close to the salt line in the doorway as she dared. "Azezel will kill you," She then motioned to Bobby with her head, "and him."

Sam growled. "Fine!" He cried, defeated.

The demon nodded in approval. "Smart pup."

Bobby slammed the door in the demons' face, and dropped his shotgun. He turned around to face the boys with a look of fear on his face.

"Now what?" Dean asked nervously.

Sam shrugged. They were so screwed.

* * *

_Alright, the poll on my page is now officially closed. I'm sorry, I know I said I would warn you all 2 chapters ahead of time, but something has come to my attention. I don't wanna give too much away, but story #3 is being discussed. _

_What'd you guys think of this chapter? Lemmie know! It's almost over folks!_


	20. Azezel

_Chapter 20_

* * *

_  
_

The three of them paced the living room impatiently. Every once in a while, one of them would stop moving to look at the time. Now it was only ten after five.

Dean suddenly came to an abrupt halt and then kicked over a rather large pile of books in a fit of rage.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked, suddenly less worried, and more angry.

Dean ignored him, and immediately rounded on his brother, "How could you agree to that Sam?" Dean demanded.

Sam turned around to look at him with a look of disbelief on his face, "He'll _kill_ you!"

"So we leave!" Dean exclaimed furiously.

"He'd find us!" Sam shouted.

"So what's your plan, huh? Sit here with your thumb in your ass? Just give up?"

Sam shrugged, "If it'll keep you guys alive!"

"It won't! You gotta know that." Replied Dean as he tried to calm himself.

Sam didn't say anything. He only shook his head and turned away from Dean. He knew this too, but he figured that he'd play into the Demons' plan. Then he would make sure his brother stayed safe, even if that meant making a deal.

"He'll just take you, and kill us anyway." Dean continued flatly.

Sam turned to face Dean again, and then sighed, "You have no evidence that he'd do that."

"You have no evidence that he wouldn't." Dean said with another spike of anger in his tone.

Sam sighed in defeat. Dean was right. "What do you have planned?"

Dean shrugged as if to suggest it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam stood there eyeing him warily, as Dean continued to relay his plan.

**xXx**

Sam stood outside the warehouse, and kept thinking to himself that it was a bit large for a warehouse. Even from the outside, he could tell that it had two floors. It was also brown and worn with age. The shingles on the roof had all but fallen off. It was old, and looked completely unsafe, like it could collapse any minute.

To put it shortly, the place was a total wreck.

It was now half past eleven as Sam walked into the old warehouse apprehensively.

The inside wasn't any neater than the outside; the walls were a strange mocha color, they were probably white once, but it was too old to tell for sure. There were also worn black spots where the mold had eaten through some spots in the wall. The cement floor was cracked and faded.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he realized this is the place from his vision. 

Sam took a deep breath and tried desperately to think of Deans' plan. He would walk in, and then Dean would come in through the window through the roof, while Bobby came in through the back.

They knew there would be other demons' but their guns that they filled with rock salt would take care of them. Not permanently, but it'd hold them off for a while.

Sam now stood in the middle of the main room nervously. Where was Azezel? He couldn't even smell him close.

"You're early!" Called a voice that Sam knew only too well. He jumped when he heard it though because where was the sulfur scent? "If I didn't know you better Sammy, I'd say you had something planned."

Sam turned around to face the front door and stared at the Demon with anger and confusion. The Demon smiled and said, "I can mask my scent from werewolves, it's an old trick I learned a while back. Not that I ever thought that I'd have to but still."

Sam gave a quick nod, which looked more like a twitch. "What do you want with me?"

Azezel paced around Sam hungrily. "I already told you, I just wanna help you kiddo!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I don't believe that."

"Well, your daddy raised you right." Azezel said simply.

The Demon then stopped moving, and his smile dropped. "I told you to come alone Sammy."

Sam could smell Dean and Bobby closing in, and knew the Demon could smell it too, but he kept up the charade as long as possible, "What are you talking about? I am alone."

The green eyes of the werewolf the Demon was possessing turned yellow. "You're such a liar."

There was a moan that comes from too much pressure on old wood coming from upstairs, followed by a loud crash as the old wood caved in. Dean's scent became clearer, and then his voice was heard talking to himself, "Son of a bitch."

Sam closed his eyes. Dean was such an idiot sometimes. He just ruined his own plan!

"You were saying?" The Demon teased as his smile reappeared.

Sam suddenly let himself go, he let the transformation come. His body began to tingle slightly as his fingernails again became longer, and shaped themselves into claws. His canines then followed suit, sharpening into fangs. He now stared at the Demon as more of an animal than a man.

Azezel chuckled, clearly amused as Sam's growls ripped through the air. "I can do that too."

To Sam's horror, he watched as the werewolf the Demon possessed go through the same transformation, only his sickly yellow eyes remained intact.

Two demons appeared by the front door, and Sam looked at them warily. He then realized he was cornered.

Sam snarled and backed toward the wall like a threatened animal. That only made the demons in the room laugh.

Sam suddenly lunged at Azezel with a loud roar, but the Demon stuck his clawed hand out in front of him, and Sam was hurtled toward the wall with a crashing _thud_.

The Demon approached Sam with a smile, which revealed the werewolf's fangs. "You test my patience, Sammy. Now hold still."

The Demon put his clawed hand on Sam's forehead and the world became fuzzy to him. He saw the Demon's sickly gleeful smile, and then blank. He fell into the throws of unconsciousness.

The Demon watched as Sam's features relaxed and become more human. It smiled as Sam's body crashed to the ground with another _thud. _

Azezel then motioned for the demons to come closer. They approached hesitantly with their heads bowed.

"Take him outside, I'll be out momentarily. Not a mark on him." The Demon ordered flatly.

The demons nodded as they lifted Sam's form, and then dragged Sam outside.

Azezel didn't need to turn around to know that Dean was behind him. The Demons' eyes turned to its vessels animalistic green, and he gave a wicked smile. It stuck it's hand out and flung Dean to the opposite wall his brother had just been. Dean was on the wall next to the window which exposed the crescent moon.

Azezel approached Dean's pinned body and then growled, "I hate these bodies."

It stared at Dean with both anger and admiration, as it placed a strong hand over Dean's throat, choking him.

Dean made wet choking noises as he attempted to speak, but this only made the Demon laugh.

"You have been such a pain in my ass these last few months, Dean…but I just came here to let you know that…Sam has a higher purpose…and you're nowhere in his future."

"S-S-SAM!" Dean managed to scream. Azezel only laughed, "He's not with us Dean! I'm going to help him though Dean…I'm going to get rid of his little problem."

Dean made a wet gurgling noise in the back of his throat, and then made a choked noise. The Demons' smile widened. "I have big plans for him Dean. BIG plans and you can't get in the way any more than you already have."

Azezel let his charade drop as his eyes turned yellow. Dean looked upon its face with horror as he continued to make choking noises. It seemed that all was lost for him.

Azezel narrowed his eyes in concentration, and held back laughter as a pink line appeared on Dean's throat. That's right, make it slow.

All was as it should be.


	21. The Battle

_ Chapter 21_

* * *

_  
_

Dean felt a horrible sting in his throat as soon as the pressure of the Demon's hand was lifted. Azezel was slitting his throat slowly. He knew he had only a few moments of life left.

But just then, the stinging sensation stopped as suddenly as it had started, followed by the sound of a gunshot and footsteps.

Dean didn't see any of it, as he the Demon's telekinetic grip on him wavered and he was sent crashing into the cement floor with a _thud_.

Dean blinked in confusion and looked up to see Bobby standing over him with a smoking gun in his hands. He knelt down over Dean and offered him a hand up which Dean took gratefully.

"Wh-ere's a Dem-on?" Dean asked brokenly. He coughed to try to relieve the roughness in his voice.

Bobby stood up with Dean following suit. "I shot 'im. I dunno where he went."

There was a loud _bang_ that came to their right, and their heads immediately snapped in that direction. The Demon stood in front of the now closed front door looking even more feral than before.

"No more crap." It said threateningly.

The Demon held its hand out again, and Bobby's gun was ripped from his hands by an invisible force and tossed across the room.

It smiled at the sight of the two now defenseless humans, and approached them slowly. "We are gonna have so much fun tonight, boys."

There was another loud _bang_, and all heads snapped to the direction of the door again.

Dean and Bobby sighed with relief at the sight of Sam in werewolf form, again covered in blood. He had obviously ripped the other two demons' vessels to shreds.

"Sammy, how nice of you to join us!" Azezel said quite cheerfully.

Sam roared, sounding as animalistic ever, and Dean smiled at the Demon smugly. "It's feedin' time."

Azezel turned his head to Dean and replied, "Not quite."

His clawed hand flew out in front of him again, and Sam flew into the wall that Dean was standing at. He didn't bother holding Dean because he was still defenseless.

Azezel's laughed gleefully and then said, "Remember the old days when you tried so desperately not to be a freak? You used to try to be normal."

Sam struggled against the Demons' hold, and growled with defeat.

The Demon continued, "But the truth is…you were never normal…not only because of your daddy's job, but because of something else too."

Sam grumbled, and Dean tried to make a move between his brother and the Demon, but was met with an invisible shield held up by the Demons' telekinetic energy.

"Ever wonder how you gained that control over your little condition so fast? I mean, you had to know that's not normal." The Demon continued, still glaring at Sam.

"Well, the same reason I gained control over it so fast…well not exactly, but almost."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Dean demanded angrily.

The Demon snickered menacingly and then replied, "Sammy here…has demon blood swimming through his veins…my blood to be more specific."

As if on cue, Sam's, Dean's, and Bobby's eyebrows shot up.

"You're lying." Dean accused flatly.

Azezel spared a quick glace toward Dean and answered, "'fraid not kiddo."

It walked up to Sam slowly, closing the gap between them, "You see when Sammy here was a tyke; I'd say he was six months old, I came to your house, and bled into his mouth."

Dean's eyes darted from the Demon's face to Sam's. His brother looked like the words were soaking in deep, and he was letting it get to him.

"Don't listen to him Sammy, he's a liar!" Dean spat.

"Nope. I'm not." The Demon said happily.

Just then, Dean punched the Demon in the face. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it wouldn't stop talking, wouldn't stop lying. Its yellow eyes pierced Dean's green eyes, with its smile still intact. "I had a feeling you would do something so reckless."

Its grip on Sam faltered, and Sam came crashing into a heap on the ground. Bobby rushed over to help the werewolf to his feet, which Sam took gratefully.

The Demons' attention was now on Dean, closing in on him slowly. "I'm going to enjoy killing you Dean." It cooed.

Sam nudged Bobby's shoulder with a clawed hand, and then pointed to his fallen weapon. Bobby nodded softly, and then made his way slowly to his gun that lay on the floor on the other side of the room.

Sam snarled at the Demon, and then lunged at it as his territorial instinct went into overdrive yet again.

The Demon laughed as he bucked at the young werewolf that was now clawing its eyes out.

Blood gushed from its eye sockets, where his yellow offending eyes once were. It wasn't really a big deal to it, Azezel could always get another vessel, but it could still feel the pain of it.

At that, the Demon chucked the werewolf into the wall it had just fallen from and closed in on him. He couldn't see it anymore, but he could surely smell it.

"Bad idea Sammy!" The Demon screamed as he held his hand out toward Sam.

Immediately Sam began to howl and buck against the wall in pain. It was like his insides were burning and twisting in on him. He gripped at his blood-soaked shirt, and tried to pry it off, but he couldn't manage it. Every muscle, every tissue, every cell within his body was screaming in pain.

"SAM?!" Dean called worriedly as he jogged over to his brother that was on the floor. He knelt down next to Sam and tried to figure out what to do.

He looked up at the Demon and screamed, "Stop it! Leave him alone! You Son-Of-A-Bitch!"

The Demon smirked, and continued to torture Sam, "It's a shame really…you were my favorite, Sammy. But you aren't the only one."

Azezel balled his hand into a fist, and Sam's howls grew louder. Blood started to spill from his eyes, nose, and mouth. At the sight of the blood on his face, tears spilled from Dean's eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud shot that rang out through the room that echoed over Sam's pain-filled howls. Azezel let go of Sam with his mind, and pulled his hand up to his chest where Bobby had shot him.

"I am so tired of all of you!" The Demon cried angrily.

Sam began panting with relief as the Demon let him go. There was no lasting damage as far as he could tell. Some of his strength was even returning.

He looked up at Dean, and wiped the blood on his own cheek that had spilled from his eyes. Sam stood shakily, and then quietly walked around the Demon as if examining it.

Azezel smiled threateningly as his face was directed at the floor. "What are you doing Sammy?"

Still, Sam didn't stop.

"I can still smell you kiddo." The Demon teased.

Bobby then came up to the Demon and while it's attention was on Sam, Bobby hit the Demon over the head with the butt of his gun, sending him hurtling toward the ground unconscious.

Sam looked up at Dean and Bobby with a shadow of a smirk on his face. It seemed funny to him that while demons were immune to most human weapons; when they take a vessel, they can still be knocked unconscious.

"What the hell do we do now?" Dean asked nervously. "We can't just leave him here…he'll still come after us."

Bobby rolled his eyes, and then pulled a piece of white chalk from his pocket. "I know that!"

He then started drawing a large Devils Trap on the cement floor.

"We're gonna trap him?" Dean asked in disbelief. "He'll get out eventually."

Bobby looked up at Dean, shook his head, and then continued drawing. "Again, I know that…idjit."

"So what's the point?" Dean asked sounding slightly annoyed.

As Bobby put the finishing touches on the Trap, he stood, and kicked the Demons unconscious form inside it. Bobby turned to face Dean, and pulled out three small charms attached to their own leather strings from his pocket. He handed one to Dean, and then another one to Sam, and then slipped the last one over his head.

"What is this?" Dean questioned as he eyed his warily. Sam didn't need to be told twice on the other hand, he slipped his over his head with no questions asked.

"Protection. It'll throw this Son-Of-A-Bitch, and other demons off your trail." Bobby answered with a sigh.

"Yea but for how long?" Dean asked angrily.

Bobby shrugged, "Until we finally find some way to kill this bastard."

The three of them looked at the Demon that lay on the ground before them. They couldn't wait for that day when it drew its last breath.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Dean said as he began to limp out, with Sam and Bobby at his heel.

Azezel was taken care of…for now.

* * *

_Two chapters in 1 day! I'm amazing! Haha. _

_This unfortunately is the home stretch guys, I only have 1 more chapter to give you after this one. And then 'Bitemarks' will be no more. :(_

_Maybe story number 3 will be just as tasty...or maybe tastier? Haha. You be the judge. :D_

_Thanks for the reviews guys!_


	22. And The Winner Is?

_ Chapter 22_

* * *

When they got back to Bobby's they immediately called turns in the shower. They agreed that Sam should be the first being as he was covered head to toe in blood. After him was Dean, and then Bobby.

It was now late night, early morning; however you want to look at it. Sam, Dean, and Bobby stood around in the kitchen with a couple beers for celebration. Sam and Dean continuously praised Bobby's quick thinking, but it was easy to see that something was bothering Sam. As the beer continued to flow, and the night/morning dragged on, Dean finally confronted him.

"What's-a-matter Sammy?" Dean asked, sounding a little slurred.

Sam took a swig from his beer bottle in hand and then looked over at his brother. "You heard Azezel," Sam said sadly. "He said I have demon blood in me."

Dean shrugged, and then took a long gulp from his own bottle. "Demons lie, Sam."

Sam shook his head, "I don't think he was…I think it makes sense."

Bobby cleared his throat uncomfortably, and then downed the last few drops of his beer. A clear sign that he wordlessly agreed with Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes and placed his beer bottle on the kitchen counter. "Okay, even if the Demon was right, there's nothing we can do about it, so what's your point?"

Sam looked at Dean like he was an idiot, "I don't know if you noticed, but I also happen to be a werewolf."

Dean shrugged again, "So? The Demon said that he gave you the blood when you were six months old, right? So this whole time you've been a werewolf with demon blood. This _whole_ time, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, "Werewolves and Demons by themselves are evil in their own right, Dean. And I just happen to be a bit of both?"

Dean rolled his eyes again and approached his brother with two large strides. "And?" Dean demanded angrily.

"I mean it now, more than ever Dean. If I ever turn into anything I'm not…please…kill me."

Dean shook his head. Not this crap again.

Dean let out a long drawn out sigh, and then replied, "I promise."

Bobby looked at Dean with disbelief. He knew Dean was lying! When he wanted to put Sam out of his misery before, Dean had stopped him! Dean said not to give up on him! Bobby knew that right now Dean was just saying this to shut his brother up. His promises meant nothing.

Suddenly, there was a loud, bang coming from the living room, and three men walked into the kitchen urgently. The tall man with thinning gray hair, in the middle had a large, smug smile on his face…and bright, yellow eyes. The two men at his side had black, dangerous eyes.

Caught off guard, Dean and Bobby could only watch as the Demon flung them both telekinetically to their spots at the counter, and flipped Sam over so he was lying on his back across the table.

"H-how?" Sam asked shakily. "How'd you find us?"

Azezel chuckled dangerously. "As if I didn't know where you were going to go tonight. As if I didn't know, where your friend lived."

Dean began to struggle against the Demons' invisible hold, "What's this all of a sudden?" Dean teased, "You mad because you were outsmarted by two humans and a werewolf. That's gotta suck."

Azezel looked at Dean dangerously and then gave him a cocky half smile, "I'm done playing around with you."

Its attention turned to Sam, and a smile spread across its wicked face. "Hold still now Sammy."

The Demon placed his right hand over Sam's face, and closed his own eyes. He started to chant in Latin, and Sam found that holding onto consciousness was getting harder as the words from the Demons' mouth washed over him.

Sam's eyes drooped lazily, and his entire body began to tingle. His head moved sluggishly to the side to get a better look at his brother and Bobby to see that they were screaming something frantically and looking at him.

What were they saying?

Sam was now trying to put together a coherent thought, but his attempts were feeble as he was pulled into the gray abyss of his own mind.

Azezel finished his chanting, and then withdrew his hand. He stared down at the now sleeping Winchester, and then looked at Dean and Bobby. He approached Dean with a smug smile on his face; his bright yellow eyes pierced Dean's brilliant green ones.

"I'm gonna kill you." Dean promised.

Azezel chuckled lightly, "You got a bit of fight in you, kid. I like that; I think it could come to good use."

The Demon then placed both of his hands on the men's foreheads. His right hand on Dean, and his left on Bobby.

As if on cue, they both fell to the tiled kitchen floor in unconscious heaps. Azezel looked at the two demons that had come in with them with a large, proud smile on his face. "Let's go now, before they wake up."

And with that, they were gone.

**xXx**

Sam came to a few hours later with his brother lightly calling his name and shaking him awake. Sam's eyes remained shut as he groaned lightly. That's when he noticed something was really different. He couldn't smell his brother, or Bobby. He couldn't hear his brothers' or Bobby's heartbeats. Nothing.

Sam's eyes shot open, and he blinked a couple times. All of his senses were now much duller, and Sam had realized that he forgot what human senses were like. It was beautiful.

Sam sat up slowly, and faced his brother. He blinked back a few tears as he looked into Dean's and Bobby's concerned faces.

"What is it, Sam? You okay?" Dean asked as he put a supportive hand on his brothers' left knee.

Sam sighed with relief, and a small smile crept across his face, "I'm not a werewolf anymore."

Dean blinked, and then realization hit. His eyes widened at what his brother had just said. Sam was no longer a werewolf. They had figured something out just like Dean had promised.

Still, Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and then took a deep relaxing breath. In so many ways they had won this battle. Azezel was out of their lives, if only temporarily, and Sam was human again.

But still, Dean couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his gut that Azezel had won this time.

**-Fin-**

* * *

_Hehe. I had to throw in one last twist for you guys. Too many of you thought that it was really over and that I was going to end it with Sam staying a werewolf. _

_I'm disappointed! Haha. You should know me by now! :D_

_Thank you for sticking with my story and reviewing. Keep letting me know what you think guys! I love hearing your points of view!_

_Story 3, up soon guys. Info will be on my page in a couple days, just keep an eye out. _


End file.
